Arranged Death
by Pyocola Analogue III
Summary: AU: When Satan's daughter is sent to earth to find a mate, she chooses Uchiha Sasuke. Now, poor little Sasuke has to learn how to reap souls, banish a demon, and memorize his wedding vows! SasuSaku slight NaruHina ShikaTem NejiTen
1. Accidents

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter One: Accidents

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Humming lightly, she watched the people below. This one was too fat, that one too thin, that one's hair to lame, that ones hair to short, etc. A sigh escaped one of the two. "I know this must be difficult for you, but please be quick about it. Teens will be going to school soon and you'll need to teach your-"A frightening glower silenced the speaker. A small gulp. The sharp eyes returned to their task. Oh this was hard. Suddenly, those eyes caught sight of him. Black hair. Magnificent onyx orbs. Pale skin. A handsome face. Perfect face, perfect body features. Long legs. Toned arms. Yes, it had to be him. It was love at first sight. "Is that the one?" The previously silenced person spoke. A small, soundless nod. "Alright, just give me a second." A wave of a hand. A car, coming too fast, plows right in to the Godly figure. He's floats, weightless, in the air and looks like a fallen angel. A lick of pouty red lips. "Happy now? If he dies for even one minute, he'll be yours." A whimsical giggle.

--

He groaned, trying to remember what happened. A car. He was hit by a speeding car! He shot up, looking around. "Goody! He woke up!" A very feminine voice squeals. He looks over, and feels his face flush. Long pink hair drifting over her shoulders. Sinfully teasing emerald eyes. A lightly tanned flesh. Red lips, that looked oh-so-kissable, quirked into a sexy smile. A tight black leather top, revealing ample cleavage and her shoulders. A thin waist visible, because the top might as well be a leather bra, with a little gem pierced through the naval. A black leather skirt that went to about midthigh. Fishnet stockings, Black boots that went to a little above her ankle. Black fingerless gloves are suddenly spotted as she reaches out and caresses the side of his face. The gloves go up to her elbow. He blinks as she slowly trails her hand down his left cheek to his collarbone. His school uniform top is unbuttoned! He jumps back. She pouts. "Don't be afraid, love. I'm not going to hurt you." She mumbles. "Explain him to me, Kakashi-Sama!"

A cloaked and hooded figure hovers behind her. He suddenly knows who that is. The grim reaper! Did that car kill him?! "Name, Uchiha Sasuke. Age 17. Attends Mitsurashi High. Lives with older brother and sister-in-law. Parents died in a plane accident about four years ago. He is supposed to be pretty smart, but he looks quite dumbfounded." The voice is calm, smooth. The girl blinks and approaches him. It's then he hears the people panicking.

He turns and watches as doctors and nurses try to revive…Him?! He freezes up as the girl wraps her arms around his neck and glances over his shoulder. "Don't worry, you won't die. You just had to die for a minute or two. Of course…" she trails and glides her hand down to his right wrist. A black bracelet forms there and a chain is dragging out. A matching one is on her left wrist now, the chain attaching the two of them. "That's as long as I needed. See you soon, love." She whispered before biting his ear and throwing him back at his body. He tried to yell something at her, but his soul plummets back into his body. His heartbeat returns. The doctor's pat each other on the back as he stabilizes and she smirks down at them. "Kakashi, go make the necessary arrangements. I'll watch over him." She muses. The hooded figure, known as Kakashi, nods and disappears in a puff of black smoke. She hovers down and sits beside him on his bed. Still the bracelet connects them, even though he is living again.

--

Sasuke sat up and groaned as he held his head. He looked around. He was in the hospital. Had he dreamt up the reaper and the sexy young girl? He sighed and looked at his right wrist. There it is. The bracelet she put on him is still attached! He looked around again and a musical giggle echoed around him. He looked around. There, in a chair across from his bed, she sits. "Buenas noches, me amour. That's Spanish for good evening, and French for my love! Spiffy how I combined the two, huh?" She asked excitedly, floating over to him. He froze again. Was this girl really floating?!

"W-W-What are you?!" He screams, crawling as far away from her as he can on his bed. She tilted her head at him. "What are you?! What's with this bracelet?! Did I die!?" He yelled loudly. An eerie silence followed. She sighed and placed a hand on her hip. She then looked at him again, her eyes gleaming curiously. She then walked over again, and crawled on to his bed. She sits herself on his mattress so that her knees are resting near his toes.

"My name is Sakura, the oldest daughter of Satan. The man you saw me with earlier was Kakashi-Sama, my Overseer. He was sent to help me pick out a husband. You see, I am to succeed my father in tending to the dead and the sinners. In order to do so properly, I have to have a eternal mate. And I chose you, Uchiha Sasuke." She stated, slowly leaning up and pressing her lips to where his heart is. It's beating a mile a minute. She giggles lightly, feeling like she's kissing a fluttery baby bird. She then leans up toward his lips, close enough so he could feel her breath. "When the day of your actual death rolls around, you'll be taken to the Underworld and made my lover." She whispered before kissing him. And Sasuke was too stunned to pull away, too hypnotized by her words to pull away. It was dangerous to let her kiss him and he knew it. It was the kiss of death.

TBC

Yes, I am back. While working on Pets/it's sequel I came up with this little story. It won't be long (I think) and I did it worked on it when I had writer's block. Also, Sakura will be doing a lot of combination between Spanish and French. I'm taking Spanish and one of my best amigas' is taking French. And, if she doesn't mind teaching me a bit, I'd like to do that little mix up for fun! (Please, Yvaine-Chan??) So yeah, please R&R. Then I'll update. Until then!


	2. Girlfriends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Two: Girlfriend

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

Sakura looked at Sasuke in annoyance. "What do you mean you already have a girlfriend?" She growled, and Sasuke felt his face flush again. He didn't want to admit it, but this weird girl was way hotter than his own real girlfriend. And she kissed him to boot! His girlfriend only liked to hold hands, saying she "didn't want to rush things". He groaned and looked at Sakura again. Her chest was puffed out with the way she was looking at him. Blood suddenly dripped from his nose. He clamped his hand over his nose, in hopes of hiding it from his company, but it failed. She quirked an eyebrow at him, still looking quite cross. She opened her mouth to speak but the a plume of black smoke arose from the ground and the cloaked person from much earlier returned. Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Well, what did Daddy have to say?" She asked giddily.

The person removed his clock. Sasuke expected to be greeted by a skull with snake slithering from the eye sockets and bugs crawling from cracks all over it. What he actually got surprised him. This man was extremely handsome, with skin on his skull. He had a scar over his left eye, which was red, and his aqua marine blue was shimmering in a charming way. His hair was sleek silver, spiked a top his head toward his left. Sasuke blinked a few times. So this was Sakura's Overseer, Kakashi. "Your father said it's fine. We just have to teach him everything before he dies as scheduled." He stated calmly, taking the seat Sakura had previously occupied. Sakura thought for a moment or two.

"How much longer do we have to wait? I wanna take him home **nnnnnoooowwww**." She whined, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck and burrowing into him while he was distracted. Her chest was against his middle, her head on his heart, and her flat tummy against his hips. Sasuke flushed again, and grabbed his nose again. She looked up and giggled. "He is just so cute, Kakashi-Sama. Not only that, but since only the dead can pass over to the Underworld, it will be hard to teach him everything he needs to know." She stated, watching Sasuke with beaming curiosity.

Sasuke growled and shoved Sakura off of him roughly. "I already told you I have a girlfriend!" He snapped, and Sakura hit the tiled floor. She tried to grab the little side cart a nurse had foolishly left behind, but she ended up flipping the tray of sharp pointed tools over on herself. An extractor knife landed on her stomach, a pair of scissors punctured her heart and a scalpel was resting in her right eye. Sasuke's stomach leaped and he was on his knees, looking over the side of the bed at her. Her knees were bent together and her feet rested on the cold tile. Kakashi sighed, walked over and nudged her with his foot. She sat up, and Sasuke jumped back. "What the-"He froze as Sakura pulled the scalpel from her eye and blood gushed on to the floor. She handed it to Kakashi and he placed the, surprisingly spotless, tool back where it belonged. Next came the scissors and the extractor knife. Each little thing was shamefully clean yet Sakura had oozing puncture holes. Sasuke's stomach began flip-flopping. He hated blood. Bile rose in his throat, but he forced himself to keep it down.

Sakura looked at him, and her wounds had healed. She crawled back up and looked at him. She then yanked the chain and Sasuke was pulled toward her. They looked at each other. "Look, I chose you so you're mine. And I'm yours. That id the way it will be. This bracelet binds our souls together, and I'm the only one who can remove it. Unless I decide you are not worthy, you are mine." She stated flatly. He growled at her.

"Then I'll just have to make you change your mind." He hissed, a smirk forming on his features. She blinked, shocked by his determination, and then snickered. She released the chain and it relaxed. She backed up and the chain slid away with her. "I will beat you." He whispered. She laughed lightly and nodded. In another explosion of black haze, Sakura and Kakashi were gone. Sasuke sighed and relaxed on his bed, eyeing the bracelet. The chain was being dragged down, toward the Underworld. He shrugged and flopped over, wanting to be able to heal and get back to school soon.

--

After his second day in the hospital, Sasuke had been released. His healing was extremely speedy, considering his "near death" experience. Of course the doctors didn't tell his brother that he had actually died for two minutes, and that now he was cursed to marry the Antichrist, because that would get them a lawsuit and unwanted, or needed, publicity. Sasuke didn't mention it to Itachi either, more because he didn't want to get locked up in the Happy Home. He realized this when he asked a nurse about the bracelet, only to find that he was the only one who could see it. He tried yanking the chain, to yell at Sakura and figure out what was going on, but the chain merely extended more. He dropped the load he'd yanked free and it disappeared under the floor tile like a ghost. He hadn't seen Sakura since he'd made his threat, and he was very grateful for that. She hadn't tried to yank at the chain either, so it was obvious she was having fun wherever she was.

Sasuke had been back at school, hanging out with his three friends and his girlfriend. His best friend, a blond with blue eyes named Uzamaki Naruto, claimed there was a rumor that Sasuke's girlfriend was cheating on him. "I swear, I heard this from Shikamaru. He was making out with Gaara's sister under the bleachers, and he heard Karin moaning. And he says he saw her with Suigetsu in a very compromising position! He and Temari stopped making out and snuck away before they could get noticed." He stated excitedly.

When Sasuke asked both of them about it, they both denied it. Karin looked frustrated while Suigetsu looked repulsed. The two hated each other; no way could they get that close physically. I mean, Karin didn't even kiss Sasuke and they'd been dating for somewhere near seven months. Sasuke sat in his desk, pondering this. "Class, we have a new transfer student. She hails all the way from Mexico!" The teacher stated excitedly. And it was then Sasuke saw it; the chain was getting gradually shorter. His eyes widened as he looked where the chain was dragging from. Under the classroom door. _'No…No, she wouldn't!' _He thought frantically. "Come on in!" The teacher called out eagerly. The door opened and in she waltzed. And Sasuke was reminded how sinister her body truly was.

Her hair was up in a ponytail, revealing her pale neck. She wore the uniform, a long white sleeved top with a blue and black stripped tie. A blue and black pleated skirt, a little pink watch on her right wrist and the black bracelet on the other. She has a newly acquired French manicure. She has knee high socks on and black polished dress shoes. Sasuke felt like he was looking at her for the first time, a black leather bag in her hand and her jade orbs sparkling merrily and sweetly. "Hola, yo me llamo Haruno Sakura. That means Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura in Spanish! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" She giggled happily, smiling a sweet and innocent grin.

TBC

Yeah, more Spanish fun! Woo hoo! I'll make sure you all know Spanish or French by the end of this story! Until next time!


	3. Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Three: Impressions

_No more gas in the rig (Can't even get it started)  
Nothing heard, nothing said (Can't even speak about it)  
On my life on my head (Don't want to think about it)  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

Sasuke shot up like a rocket from his seat, knocking his chair back. "What are you doing here, Sakura?!" He snapped, pointing at her accusingly. The entire class watched, mesmerized by how this beautiful and sweet new girl could cause this kind of reaction from the great Uchiha. Sakura herself smiled and slowly approached him. Karin was watching her with sheer curiosity and slight annoyance that her boyfriend was on first name basis with a girl they'd never met. What happened next would be the cause of such scandalized rumors nobody but the two involved would have any clue as to what was really going. With alarming swiftness, Sakura caught Sasuke's chin with her index finger and thumb before crashing her lips on to his.

"I'm here because you are my fiancé, remember?" She giggled happily and the class erupted with the sounds of discussion. Girls were asking Sakura questions, boys were teasing Sasuke and even the teacher asked questions as to how it happened. "He proposed to you, Haruno-San?" One girl called above the other voices and silence suddenly dominated. The question all wanted to ask was hopefully going to be answered. Sakura smiled, her fingers wrapping around the invisible bracelet on Sasuke's wrist. "It was an arranged marriage by our parents. After graduation, Sasuke-Kun and I shall be wed before taking over my father's business in Mexico." She mused wistfully and Sasuke's heart sank. Was he going to be dying that soon or was Sakura just making an excuse as to why he'd disappear some time after? He glanced at Karin, who was fuming. He twitched a bit, knowing the look in her eyes. She was going to try to put Sakura in her proper place. "Sasuke-Kun forgot about the engagement, so that's why he was dating. Now that he knows about me, he won't be needing you, Karin-Sama." Sakura stated with a sweet smile turning up on the red haired woman. Sasuke briefly wondered if Sakura could read minds considering her words to the other woman.

Karin's face turned a bright red, matching her hair, and she shoved her glasses back up her nose. "Well, I think that it's up to my Sasuke-Kun if he marries you or not. Don't you agree, girls?" She stated, and looked at her little cult of followers. Sasuke knew them all by name, simply because her group were the girls his friends were either dating or interested in. Ino Yamanaka, the girlfriend of his friend Chouji Akamichi, had once been in Karin's spot. Ino used to be the fair and just leader of the group of very popular girls, but Karin snatched it away the minute she hooked up with Sasuke. Ino twirled a strand of her long blond hair around her index finger, her aqua marine orbs scanning over Sasuke and Sakura. Ino quickly looked at Karin and gave her that amazing and completely fake smile. "Right, Karin-San. It's a free country, after all, and he has the rights to marry the person he loves." She stated and looked at the next girl. Sasuke suddenly glanced at Naruto and saw the anger there.

Hyuuga Hinata was a very sweet yet very quiet young lady. She had lavender hair that went down to her hips and eyes the same silver as the full moon. Sadly, Hinata was used to being bullied and looked down. When it got around that one of the popular guys might like her, she was yanked up into the group. The truth was that nobody had interest in her until after she joined the group. Naruto had developed a crush on her and then they learned why she was chosen. Ino had told Naruto, when he asked who liked her, that it was all just a bluff. Karin had wanted another person who would agree without a second thought and considering Hinata's past it was obvious she would do anything to keep her friends. Naruto asked if Hinata knew, and Ino said she was completely oblivious, and since Naruto hated when they asked her what she thought. She would always agree with Karin just so she could keep her friends. "I-I-I think th-that S-S-S-Sasuke-Sama s-s-should honor the deal ma-made between their pa-parents." She stammered and silence followed. Everyone was stunned by Hinata actually having an opinion. Ino looked at her with wide eyes, and Karin was glaring at her harshly.

"I'm with Hinata-Chan on this one." It was Sabaku Temari. Temari was a strawberry blond, keeping her hair in four peculiar pigtails on her head. Her eyes were a pretty shade of pine green, and she was one of the most curved girls at school. Her boyfriend was Nara Shikamaru. She smirked at Sakura and walked over, resting her right hand on the other girls head. "I like her, Karin. She's got mocksy, spunk, and I like that. Besides, it's not like you were actually being truthful with Sasuke." She mumbled the last part too quietly for anyone else to hear except the one it was meant to threaten. Karin growled.

"You think you can just step up and decide that, Temari?! Well, you and Hinata can just get the hell out of this group then!" She screamed. Sakura watched curiously, her head beginning to pound dully. This place reminded her of her human years. Her head hurt, making her tremble. Sasuke glanced at her worriedly. Karin glanced over as well. "Oh my, not feeling well, Haruno? Not so smug hearing that he has a choice? It's obvious who would be his first choice!" Karin laughed haughtily.

Sasuke was getting worried with the way Sakura was looking. Her body was trembling and she looked like she might collapse in on herself. Her grasp on his wrist had tightened and Sasuke winced at how the bracelet scratched his skin. _'Just run away, Sa-ku-ra! He'll never love you anyway!__'_ It sounded just like Karin, but it wasn't. No, Karin was Sakura's new romantic rival. Sakura whimpered loudly, feeling her legs abandon her. Sasuke caught her and gasps of excitement and shock filled the classroom. "When Sakura, uh, gets stressed out she gets really bad headaches! Can I take her to the nurse, teacher?" Sasuke asked frantically. The teacher, too stunned to really process what was happening, nodded and Sasuke took off running. He carried Sakura bridal style, not caring what kinds of rumors would be spread about the two of them.

He was thankful that the nurse wasn't in her room currently. He set Sakura down on one of the beds and looked around. Kakashi was her Overseer but didn't seem to be very good at his job. He looked down at her and sighed. She looked so disgustingly human, so frail and weak. Sasuke wondered if it was simply because of whatever she'd done to get to this point, so that she could follow him to school like this. He gently caressed the sides of her face and briefly wondered if the warmth of her skin was just an illusion. "I should probably get back to class." He mumbled, wondering if she could hear him. He turned and began to leave when he felt fingers clench on to his shirt.

He glanced back at Sakura and was amazed by her. She looked truly human, unlike the Demonic side of her he'd seen both times they had met in the past. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, her lower lip trembling slightly, and her knuckles were turning white from grasping the material of his top so tightly. "Please don't leave me all alone?" She begged, sounding just like a lost child addressing a police officer. To his surprise, his heart gave an excited thumb. He slowly sighed and walked over, sitting in a chair beside her bed. He gently took her hand from his shirt and held it in his. She smiled and the beauty of it broke Sasuke's heart. He began to wonder which Sakura was real as he watched her sleep; The seductive Antichrist that he would be forced to marry in some time, or the frightened and innocent young girl in front of him.

TBC

Sasuke is starting to fall! Woo-hoo! Also, with Yvaine-Chan's help, there will be lots of Spanish and French in the next chapter! Until then!


	4. Reaping

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Four: Reaping

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort (Oh)_

"Ah! No, no, not there!"

"Well then where?"

"Just not there. Oh, Sasuke-Kun! Yeah, right there!"

"There? Like that?"

"Mmhmm."

Sasuke growled, wondering how Sakura had convinced him to give her a massage. It worked out though, in his favor, because he wanted to talk to her. She'd just dropped a large leather book on his desk about ten minutes ago. "Sakura, what's in that book?" He asked, softly kneading her shoulders and breathing on her ear. She shuddered lightly and glanced back at him, emerald eyes probing. He hated how he felt she could see into his mind. After their tender moment in the nurse's office two weeks before she was all hard stares and bitter words. This was actually the first time he'd seen her in demon form since his stay in the hospital.

She squirmed, trying to get up. He used his weight to his advantage by keeping her trapped and frustrated. She glared back up at him. "It's a book filled with demonic know-how's written by all the previous Satan's. Daddy said it would be good to let you start brushing up on it all." She huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Sakura turned around so that they were facing each other. "Now will you please let me up?" She hissed softly. He looked down, chuckling at her little pout. He suddenly wondered how it would feel to start the kiss, to be the one controlling it. He'd never kissed Karin. Sakura had been the one to kiss him. He looked at those lips taunting him.

"My, My! I think you should save that for the honeymoon you two!" It was Sakura's Overseer, Kakashi. Sasuke jumped right off Sakura, landing on his ass on his blue carpet. Sakura sat up and looked down at him. She giggled, a light pink tinting her cheeks. "If he's this eager we should get him down there now." Kakashi stated as he stood on Sasuke's windowsill. Sakura nodded eagerly.

"Just what are you doing here Kakashi?" Sasuke snapped angrily. He was thankful he was home alone, considering he was the only one who could see Kakashi and Sakura when they were in Demon form. He also disliked when they referred to the day of his death so nonchalantly in front of him. He didn't want to know when it would happen, but he didn't like at how they hinted it was soon.

Kakashi looked at him, curious for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Satan thought it would be a good idea if you reaped your first soul today." He announced merrily. Sasuke stared at him as if he were crazy. "If you want to know how, it's not that hard. You'll just have to die for about an hour, but Sakura will watch your body and make sure it keeps breathing." He mused softly, rummaging through his pocket for something. Sasuke took a cautious step back but Sakura had some how managed to get behind him. She grinned at him cheerfully.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest when a small white orb was thrown into his open mouth. He blinked a few times and a shudder rippled down his spinal cord. He clenched his eyes shut, and he heard a small thump. He forced his eyes opened and glanced back, looking at Sakura holding his body. She smiled sweetly and placed his body on the bed. She then snapped her fingers and returned to her human form. She was still dressed for school, hair in a braid this time. Sasuke gulped lightly and glanced at himself. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and nice black stage shoes. He looked over the rest of his outfit as well. He had a white long sleeved button up top on with a black vest over it. He looked at the attire curiously, deciding it was nice enough. "So this is what I'll be wearing when I die?" He asked curiously. Kakashi shook his head and pulled something else out. It was a little black cap with an extra part for puppy ears. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and felt something else go up with it. He looked and saw a pair of black dog ears on the sides of his head. So that was the reason for the hat. He growled lowly as Kakashi fixed it up atop his head. Sasuke hated hats. Sakura giggled again and watched. 'This was just a random outfit you guys chose for me?" He asked flatly.

"No, I picked it for you. It matches with mine!" Sakura cheered happily. Sasuke's face blanched a little and Sakura looked suddenly sad. "You don't like it, Sasuke-Kun?" She asked worriedly, tears rimming her eyes. Sasuke groaned lightly, because he hated to make any girl cry.

He shook his head. "It's fine. But why am I a dog?" He asked. Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Hey, wait just a-!" He froze when he and Kakashi fazed right through the wall. "I really am dead right now, aren't I?" He stammered as they floated above the city. He'd never seen it like this and he had to admit it was stunning, how all the lights glowed and shimmered. Even the ocean, which Sasuke always thought looked like pollution and muck, seemed to be made of rippling liquefied diamonds. "It's so beautiful." He murmured.

"Yes, this is why Sakura chose you." Kakashi stated calmly. Sasuke looked at him curiously as he led him to their destination. "She thought you'd have a better appreciation of the little things that most people would ignore. In that first second she saw you, she knew all about you in yet knew nothing at all." He stated with a small chuckle and grin. Sasuke was about to ask what he meant by that but they were suddenly on the ground again.

It was a car crash scene. Sasuke watched as the lights flashed vividly and the ambulance workers rushed around. It was then he saw Itachi and Mayumi, and he began to panic. "Don't worry, they just got hit with some flying objects." Kakashi stated and pointed to the little patches on them. Mayumi had one on her forehead, her silvery evening gown slightly tattered and stained a little. She was clinging to Itachi's left hand while the right was being taken care of by one of the medics. "Current Situation: A car accident. Three pedestrians were harmed, all minor wounds. The driver that caused the accident was a mother of two that had been drinking heavily due to a recent divorce. Her two children, a boy of eight and a girl of six, were at their soccer practice and the family was on their way home. Sadly, the one driving the van she hit was a college student one her way to celebrate her mother's birthday. Her name was Tsunika Mika, age 20. Also, the woman's older child, named Mitsukashi Tatsuka, died in this accident. He was in the front seat and his lungs were crushed by the air bag." He explained with a small sigh.

It was then Sasuke saw the two bodies of the dead. One was charred violently. It was a bit taller than his own, so he decided it must have been Mika. He watched as the doctors placed a white sheet over a much smaller form. The young boy, Tatsuka, Sasuke thought. His mother was screaming and sobbing as they took his body away. A little girl with long brown curls and large green eyes was crying as a social worker picked her up and headed away. She wore a pink and white soccer uniform with the number 7 on the back. She was crying out for her big brother. Kakashi offered something to Sasuke that he had pulled from his robes. It was a scythe with a long chain dangling off the top of it. Sasuke looked at it, and then back at Kakashi. "Just slash it in the air above their bodies. Their souls will come out and the Chains of Judgement will be wrapped around their ankles." He explained and Sasuke felt his stomach twist in complete disapproval.

Sasuke gulped and raised the scythe. He began to wonder if this was what his parents had been put through when they died all those years ago. The scythe came down and two orbs of bright light entered his now widened sight. The two lights took the form of two people. One was a small boy with curly black hair and large green eyes. He wore a soccer uniform in the shade of light blue and black with the number twelve on the back. The other was a girl, around Sasuke's height. Her hair was a pale blond, most likely bleached to be that way. She looked like a Barbie doll, wearing a tasteful cocktail dress shaded with a blue fabric. Her hair was up in a twisted bun and her bangs cradled her face. "Hello Mika and Tatsuka. I am a God of Death, come to reap your souls. You will be judged and then sentenced to where you belong. Please don't put up a fight." He said flatly, the words simply flowing out of him.

The little boy suddenly looked scared. "N-No! I can't go to Heaven! Mitsura still needs me! I can't leave her all alone!" He cried, tears filling those frightened eyes. Sasuke felt his heart tearing to pieces within his chest. Had his mother cried like this, knowing she'd never be able to hold her boys again? Was she scared of being reborn and not remembering them? Was she afraid she would make it through the judging that Satan would be giving her? The older girl suddenly took the boy's hand and looked at him. He looked up from his sobbing, curious and scared.

"It's okay Sweetheart. I'll go with you, and help take care of you. And you see those men?" She asked him, pointing to the social workers. Tatsuka nodded and sniffled lightly. "Well, they are going to find a family that will take care of your sister. She won't be all alone for long, I promise." She stated sweetly, smiling as reassuringly as she could. He nodded and smiled faintly. Sasuke felt a little better as well. He looked over at Kakashi, waiting to get his next instruction.

"You can give me the scythe and I'll take them down. You'll return to your body the minute I reach the Gates of Fates so just sit tight." He stated, taking the sharp tool Sasuke handed him. He smiled sweetly at the two ghosts and they disappeared. Sasuke hovered, watching his brother and sister-in-law from above. Mayumi was fretting over Itachi lovingly, and Itachi was trying to get her to relax. Sasuke chuckled, knowing how Mayumi could get when she was anxious. He suddenly felt a sensation of the air in his lungs being forced back in, and in the blink of an eye, he was back in his room.

He took a deep breath and realized there was a little bit of weight above his heart. He glanced down and spotted pink. _'Sakura.'_ He thought in annoyance. But it brought him a second thought. Sasuke was suddenly curious if Sakura had ever been human and had had to die. Or what her first reaping was like and how she felt after. "Hey, Sakura, I have a question." He mumbled. She groaned softly, nuzzled closer to him and ignored him. She was breathing so calmly, her face seeming so angelic like this, that he decided his questions could wait. He watched her until he himself fell asleep, not understanding why he couldn't look away from her when she feigned her purity.

TBC

So yeah, kinda lame but I wanted to do it. I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll have those two ghosts show up again later! Until then!


	5. Career

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Note: If the words in a quote are italicized they are in Spanish. The translation will follow. Bold is French. Normal, which will follow, is the translation.

Chapter Five: Career

_Throw on your break lights  
You're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

Sakura watched Karin with a keen eye. It was lunch, and Sakura sat with her now small clan of friends. So far, Sabaku Temari and Hyuuga Hinata had abandoned Karin's clingy cult to befriend the new girl. Karin looked toward the group of three enjoying each other's company. She mumbled something under her breath and the other girl's howled their approval at their leader's words. "_Sugiero que alguien encierrara a la puta._ I suggest someone shut the whore up." Sakura mumbled just loud enough for Temari and Hinata to hear. Temari snickered and Hinata let out a small giggle. Sakura was surprised when the two told her they knew Spanish but it also helped her keep up her façade.

Sakura sighed and plopped a mouthful of rice from her bento in with her chopsticks. Sasuke had been asking a lot of very difficult questions lately. Specifically about her past, about if and what she'd been like as a human. Sakura shuddered, not wanting to rack up her memories. If she did, she'd fall ill and risk turning into a ghost. She whimpered as her head began to thump dully, the sound of blood pulsing behind her ears. '_Just run away, Sa-ku-ra! He'll never love you anyway!__' _Sakura could hear that voice in her head again. It sounded just like Karin, but Sakura knew it wasn't. Whenever she came to school and Karin caught her attention, which was basically every day, she'd get headaches and flashbacks. She hated it. Sakura's only comfort was that she didn't need to last it out too much longer. So long as **he** didn't come by to check on her, Sakura could last until Sasuke's death.

Sasuke was watching Sakura, feeling worry bubble back up in his gut. Sakura was angry with him again. He didn't know why she was upset, but she was. She was looking sick again, just like two weeks ago, and Sasuke was beginning to wonder why. "What could possibly be triggering it?" He mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Causing what?" Naruto asked him curiously as he slurped up some of his ramen. Luckily enough for Naruto, their teacher allowed them to use the microwave kept in the classroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the smell of the chicken broth and noodles filling his senses. He didn't want to talk about relationships with Naruto, who was too shy to ask out Hinata.

"Nothing Dope. Just thinking about what I should do tomorrow. Karin wants me to go shopping with her and her friends, but I'm suppose to go help Sakura with some other things." Sasuke didn't want to explain that tomorrow, instead of enjoying his day off school he was suppose to read the large book of Satanic know-how that Sakura had given him. Not like Naruto would believe that anyway, but still.

Sasuke looked out the window and froze at what he saw. There, sitting in the tree outside the classroom, was Kakashi with two little things. Both were about as big as a six week puppy. One was older, with thinning grey hair and glasses over dark brown eyes. It was a male, in a black suit with demon wings. He looked quite annoyed, glaring at Sasuke with a scowl on his face. The other was pretty much the opposite. It was a young female, with blondish hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with angelic wings in a shade of pale blue. She looked very worried, watching Sakura in a motherly way.

Sakura was smiling brightly at the little imps as if she knew them. Sasuke rose and eyebrow at her and shook his head. _'Expect Miss Antichrist to know those freaky things with Kakashi.'_ He scoffed in his head while plopping a mouthful of rice in with his chopsticks. Mayumi always made him delicious bentos and he didn't want to let Sakura's weirdness interfere with his enjoying it. He growled lightly as he watched Sakura, enjoying her time with Hinata and Temari. It bothered him how she could sit there, always reminding him that his time was getting at least close to an end. Didn't she realize what she was doing to him?

Sasuke was pissed for the rest of the day, mostly because Kakashi and those little things were still watching Sakura. He waited until the bell before he caught Sakura's wrist before she could run off like usual. He never knew why, but Sakura would make a bee line for the door right after the bell. Karin approached them, a snarl sliding from her throat. "Sasuke, I need to talk to Sakura now." She seethed. Sakura whined and tried to pull her wrist free of Sasuke, looking even more pained than earlier. Was it Karin doing this to her?

"I need to speak with her first, Karin." He stated as calmly as he could. All the things happening to him were making Sasuke very irritable. If he could at least figure out what the new things had to do with him, he would have a little bit of relief. Sakura looked like a dog cornered by two dog catchers, planning how to get away from both. "Now, Sakura, would you please come with me?" He asked flatly. Sakura looked up for a quick second at the fire alarm, and then at the sprinklers. Sasuke blinked, confused, until the alarm released its loud cries and the roof began to rain. All the students began to rush for the exit, screaming and howling. Sasuke and Karin turned their backs for no more than two seconds and Sakura was gone. Sasuke growled, knowing he'd be able to track her with the chain from the bracelet, and left without so much as a glance at Karin.

Elsewhere

Sakura let out an anguished cry as she morphed from her human form to her demon form. Her knees buckled underneath her and she feel to the dirt. "Sakura-San!" cried the little angel as it fluttered over. Sakura grabbed at her hair, tugging at the soft pastel strands. Her eyes were wide and glossy, staring into some unseen world. Sasuke followed the chain and ducked behind a wall, watching the scene before him play out.

The little angel was fretting over Sakura, its little wings flapping violently like a hummingbird's around Sakura's head. Sakura perked up slightly and suddenly yanked the chain as hard as she could. Sasuke was tugged out into the open. The other three looked at him in surprise, shocked to see him in the area with them. Sakura looked up through her tangled curtain of hair, eyes burning into Sasuke with their intensity. He shuddered lightly. "I'm fine Tanny, don't worry about it." Sakura stated softly, sting up fully and looking at then little angel. Tanny, as Sakura addressed her, nodded and fluttered down, settling in Sakura's waiting arms. It looked as if Sakura was holding a little doll. "Come sit and ask your questions Sasuke." She stated flatly as he approached. He sat against a nearby tree, far enough away so nobody would see him but close enough for Sakura to hear.

"I have a lot. Will you answer the ones you can?" He asked. Sakura gave a nod and he nodded back, sorting out his concerns. "Why do you run off right after the bell? Does being around Karin make you ill or something? What are these things floating around us?" He asked first.

"First, I run off because I have to turn back to a demon and it takes a lot of energy to stay human for the entire school day. It puts stress on my demonic soul plus makes me vulnerable to human illnesses and they can have horrible side effects on my demonic side. Second, yes being around Karin makes me ill for a few reasons. First is that she's so ugly, second is that she wears too much of her disgusting scented perfume, third is because she's a skank-ho-bitch-bag and I have an allergic reaction to them, and fourth is that she brings back memories of a side of me I'd rather not discuss. Third answer, these are Tanny and Tonny. Tanny and Tonny are the Guardian Sprites sent to keep me from becoming too evil or too good since I'm the daughter of Satan." She explained calmly and slowly.

Sasuke blinked a few times. "I thought that Satan was the king of damnation and evil?" He asked her skeptically. Sakura looked suddenly annoyed. She glared at Sasuke as harshly as she glared at Karin.

"No! Satan's job is to pass final judgment. He decides, with the help of God and Jesus, who is worthy of being in Heaven and who needs to be taught. Depending on what and how many sins you committed there are three places you get sent. If you were of average sinfulness you're sent to Heaven to enjoy life in Paradise for as long as you'd like. Next is Repentance, or community services. Kakashi is a fine example. If you took your own life or lived a life of over average sinfulness you get assigned to be a Shinigami, and reap the souls of the living for an assigned span of time. The last option is that if you were extremely sinful, or committed major sins too many times, you are sent to Punishment. With Punishment, you get sent to Hell and have to perform years of hard labor. After you serve your time you have to go through Repentance. And then, when Satan and the others think you're ready you can go to Heaven or take your reincarnation immediately." Sakura explained with a small sigh. Kakashi twitched at his name and looked away. "So you see, Daddy can't be too evil or too good otherwise the judicial system below would get out of whack and a war would be held. That war would lead to the end of the world, you see, which is why sprites are assigned. Kind of like those little angels and devils you see in cartoons." She giggled, lightly twirling Tanny around and letting Tonny rest against her other arm. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when he heard something. It was Spanish, he knew because he recognized a few words, and looked at the person who said it. Sakura seemed frozen by the sounds of this new persons voice, too scared to move.

"_¡Porqué hola otra vez, Srta. Drop Dead Hideous! ¡Ha sido un rato largo puesto que me han maldecido para ocuparme de su presencia! _Why hello again, Miss Drop Dead Hideous! It's been a long time since I've been cursed to deal with your presence!"

TBC

Yay! The language for today was…SPANISH!! I'll start using some French around chapter seven, so Yvaine-Chan, you better be ready to hit the ground running! And that goes double for the rest of ya'll! Also, check out my profile sometime. I've got a poll up and I need people to vote or else it would be...A very useless poll. Until next time!


	6. Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Note: Yes, Temari, it is who you guessed it was.

Chapter Six: Rival

_Your mind's in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what your like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Sakura was very slow to move. She lazily turned to face the one who addressed her so harshly. The dark hair, the matching eyes, the raven wings sprouting from his back. She looked at his outfit. It was his usual all blue mail uniform, with its matching hat. "Did you come to deliver a message for me, mail boy?" She asked flatly. His eye twitched, but his grin remained in place. Sasuke looked at the other boy, noting that they looked a lot a like.

"Sasuke, meet Sai. He's the head of the Post Office down below." Kakashi stated calmly. Sai, as the mail boy was now known, smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable being around this dead mail kid. "Sai is supposed to bring by mail from Sakura's father about assignments that she has to handle. I assume you have something for her then?" He asked, holding his hand out toward the dark young spirit. As the letter was about to reach Kakashi's hand Sakura snatched it away. "Sakura!" Kakashi snapped loudly, rubbing his hand where Sakura had accidently hit it.

Sakura waved her hand as she tore at the little scrap of paper. She skimmed over it and then tore it up. "It's just a trial for the soul of some child molester. Daddy wants me to attend and learn how it all works." She sighed. She rose to her feet and stretched slowly, like a cat after a nap. "Kakashi, help Sasuke study up on his demon sealing while I'm gone. He's really bad at it." She stated calmly. Sasuke growled, opened his mouth to snap something back, but both Sakura and Sai disappeared.

Kakashi let out a long, annoyed sigh. "Well, come along Sasuke. Sakura will be back soon enough." He mumbled and the younger boy nodded. Sasuke glanced back, wondering why Sakura seemed so bored with a soul facing trial. Perhaps it was simply because he was human, but it seemed pretty interesting to him. He then focused on his current tasks and made a mental note to force all the information about the trial from Sakura when she got back.

In ThE uNdErWoRlD

Sakura landed very carefully on the polished stone floors. The black ground gleamed up at her, showing her a perfect replica of her annoyed expression. "Never thought you'd get bored down here, _feo_. Ugly." Sai remarked, turning his lips up in that far-too-innocent grin that was his trademark. Sakura ignored him and began the long walk down the dark hallway. The few candles lit bounced off the black polished walls. The entire corridor was made of the peculiar black stone, perfectly polished and finished to a smooth texture. She remembered her first walk down this way, when it was time for her trial all those years ago. She didn't expect that her guts and headstrong attitude would make Satan want her as a daughter. She was the oldest daughter, but she was also the only adopted daughter.

"I'm just tired of the same old thing all the time. I'm just thankful that when I marry and Sasuke-Kun becomes the ruler down here I won't be so lonely or bored all the time." She stated haughtily, combing her fingers through her hair. She was very annoyed, very tired, and she want to go cuddle with Sasuke. As of late, meaning the little incident where he had to reap the souls of two people at an accident sight, he seemed to be more accepting of her. He would let her snuggle up to him when he was trying to read or sleep. He'd just glance at her once and then return to his previous task. It actually made Sakura very happy, which was being ruined in this eerie place. The light was dim, and seemed to make the shadows come to life.

"I'm surprised you found someone. And he doesn't even look anything like-" Sai began but feel silent. Sakura's head throbbed as memories tried to wash over her. It was like trying to fight the tide and, surprisingly enough, winning. It took a moment, in which Sakura feel silent and halted movement, but it did indeed do the trick. She glared at Sai and he looked sincerely apologetic. "Sorry, Sakura, didn't mean anything by it." He mumbled but Sakura ignored him as the twin stone doors creaked open. Sakura walked in and looked between the three shadowed figures in the high up seats and the human soul kneeling beneath them. God, Jesus Christ and Satan were the shadows, so the other must have been the one being judged. A cloaked figure approached her. A bony hand reached out for hers. Sakura recognized the young script immediately. A script memorized data and could flicker every second into someone's mind just with a simple touch.

Sakura took the hand offered and closed her eyes as the past few minutes flashed before her eyes. The man claimed that the only reason he molested the boys he did was because he was a victim as a child himself. It was a very horrible lie. He didn't know what he was getting into, didn't realize that this place had the chronicles of his entire life. His childhood was normal and happy like most kids. He was curious so he raped his younger brother when he was seventeen and his sibling was six. He liked how that felt, and ended up taking away the innocence of over twenty boys. He was caught and given the death penalty. He was on death row for thirty seven years. He was fifty nine when he died. Sakura opened her eyes as the script slid back into the shadow. She smirked at the man, who looked at her hopefully. "Your verdict is all we need Sakura." Her father called, his voice booming and completely void of any emotion.

"Guilty. Sentence him to three thousand years hard labor and then let him be open for parole." She stated harshly. The three shadows spoke softly while the man panicked. Her father nodded and two large grey griffins walked out and dragged the speechless man out by the chains shackled to his entire form. "Justice has been served." Sakura mumbled, turning to leave.

"Sakura, wait!" It was her father. She stopped and turned, curious as to what he had to say. 'We need to have a very serious talk, Sakura." Her stomach churned, having the feeling that this talm would not be a pleasant one.

The Human World

Sasuke perked up and looked at the clock as Sakura fazed thorough the wall. "I've been waiting for you for nearly four hours! It's nine and you left at-"He stopped when he saw her. She looked like she hadn't slept in years. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked, sitting up from his bed. He was just getting ready to turn out his night side lamp and go to bed when she returned. She crawled under the covers with him. She didn't say anything, only burrowed into him. He closed his eyes, returning her embrace, and no words were needed. Sasuke simply knew that Sakura was hurting and he wanted to protect her from the pain. Whether it be because he was actually falling for her, or because she was behaving like a normal human girl, he didn't know. And he was surprised that he didn't really care.

TBC

Yeah, that's it for now. See you next time! Until then!


	7. Halted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Seven: Halted

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Sakura's fingers drifted through her hair, pulling out a knot. She was still sleepy. Her head was pounding, and the sunlight pooling from the curtains in Sasuke's room were making it even worse. She pulled one pillow over her head as the door opened, Sasuke walking in with a towel around his waist. "I don't get it. You're already dead, aren't you? How can you get sick?" He asked, using another towel to dry his hair. Sakura let out a small groan. She moved the pillow and looked at Sasuke's well defined chest. A small purring noise vibrated from her throat. Sasuke looked over, spotted her gazing, then rushed into his closet with a flushed face. "And you wonder why I hate taking showers in the mornings after you stay over?" He yelled from the closet.

A small snicker resounded from Sakura. She sat up and watched Sasuke exit, fully clothed. She sighed, looking at him. She snapped her fingers and turned back into her human form. She was not in her school uniform, however. Kakashi had given her an upgrade pendant, which changed her outfit in accordance with her needs. She now wore a pair of dark blue Capri's with a golden dragon embroidery up from the end up to her knee of the left side. A short sleeved white tee with the word 'Sweetie' in silver glitter went with it. A pair of white tennis shoes would be waiting by the front door for her. Sadly, her headache got even worse because of her current form. "I'm not sick. If I stay human for too long my memories will return. Then I'll be trapped as my old self in ghost form. I'll haunt the place I tied at and I'll be the death of any who get to close. Ghosts are a complete annoyance to the Underworld and Heaven." She mumbled softly.

Sasuke sat beside her and quirked an eyebrow. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a short sleeved blue top above it. He also wore a pair of regular blue jeans he'd cut at the knees. "So ghosts are viewed as a threat every where?" He asked. Sakura nodded, stood, and walked over to Sasuke's desk. She opened the book, flipped it open, and pointed.

"Sadly, yes. Ghosts are just wrathful illusions. They become one with the elements and cause nothing but death and sorrow. There is no such thing as a good ghost." She stated softly, her eyes narrowing on the page. "Ghosts…Are just illusions created by powerful emotions. It's something you'll need to learn to handle." She mumbled. There was a small humming noise and both looked toward the window to see Kakashi hovering there. "Hello, Kakashi. Are you taking Sasuke out for another reaping?" She asked.

Kakashi shook his head and looked at her more sternly. "You might actually want to come by for this. It has to do with the topic you were just discussing so…" He trailed and Sakura froze up. She shook her head rapidly and grabbed her head with her hands. "I know you don't want to but you have to come. It's your duty as his fiancé to stand beside him." Kakashi lectured softly. Sasuke watched them and wondered what was going on exactly.

Sasuke blinked slightly as Kakashi handed him a little white pill like the first time. "I need to be in reaper form for this?" He asked. Kakashi nodded and he plopped the little round pill into his mouth. It only took a second, and Sakura caught his human body as it feel limp toward the ground. "If Sakura's coming with us, who will watch my body to make sure Mayumi and Itachi don't mess with it?" He asked worriedly.

"We plan everything before we act, Sasuke. Sai will stay here in Sakura's stead and watch. If one of them comes up, he'll use his powers to distract them. That way, until you can return to it, your body will be left at rest." Kakashi explained. Sasuke nodded as he repositioned his hat. He smirked as he watched Sakura, now in her regular form, lean over to set his body up.

"So you like panties with little pink bunny rabbits on them?" He asked. Sakura sat up, squeaked, and glared at him. "Hey, you tried to watch me dressing so it's only fair I can taunt you a little." He stated with that devilish grin. Sakura looked away quickly, her face a light pink. _'She looks really cute when she's acting like a normal teenage girl.' _He thought to himself before he followed Kakashi. Sakura was close behind, glaring at the sun.

Sasuke wasn't surprised when Kakashi led them to an old cemetery. "Looking for ghosts in a cemetery? Seems a little cliché to me." Sasuke mocked. Sakura shot him a harsh look and walked ahead of him, latching on to Kakashi's arm. Sasuke blinked a little, suddenly worried about her. _'Did I say something wrong?' _He wondered. The two began speaking in French.

"Are you okay, Sakura? You look like you might be ill." Kakashi murmured to her. Sakura whimpered, lightly placing her other hand on her head. "Are your head aches getting worse? Your father warned you what would happen if they got too bad."

Sakura looked up at him. "Don't lecture me, Kakashi. I know what I'm doing and I'm doing it the way I know how to." She hissed. Kakashi sighed, looking ahead. Usually Sakura didn't speak in circles like that and it was worrying him that she was. They walked toward an older tombstone and Sasuke blinked. He could see the misty form of a young woman. She was wearing an old fashioned kimono, made of silk he guessed, in a shade of crimson. She had long red hair. Half of it fell over her shoulders and the other half was up in a messy bun with a pair of old white chopsticks. She was screaming and sobbing. "My best friend! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She shrieked hysterically. The wind picked up and howled with her screams. She sounded almost identical to Karin.

Sasuke gulped and looked at Kakashi. The older man nodded and he slowly approached. 'E-Excuse, me, miss, but are you okay?" He asked frightfully. Slowly, she looked over and she looked almost identical to Karin without her glasses. Her face was dirty with mud and dried blood. There was only a long trail of naked flash on her face from where her tears had fallen.

Sakura's stomach churned. She felt as if Sasuke was in danger around this horrid spirit. She fled from Kakashi's arm and to Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun!" She cried and latched on to him. The ghost looked at Sakura with wide eyes. Sakura looked at Sasuke then the ghost.

"Sakura-Chan?' She called softly, the wind dying away and her voice almost inaudible. Sakura felt that throb again. '_Just run away, Sa-ku-ra! He'll never love you anyway!__' _Sakura whimpered, dropping to her knees. Her head felt like it was splitting open. It hurt so much. _'We were best friends. The minute you decided that you loved him, you became my worst enemy Sakura.' 'Sakura, don't! I'm sorry! I can't loose you too Sakura, not you! Don't you dare! Please don't die on me! **DON'T DIE ON ME!!**'_ Sakura screamed in pain, flinging herself against the stone tablet right in front of the ghost. She laid there, her eyes glazed over, staring into nothing. It was then Sasuke, rushing to her aid, spotted the tombstones owner. Haruno Sakura. 1858-1875. Sasuke knelt down, hearing Sakura whisper something.

"Pretty little katana, end my pointless suffering."

TBC

Next chapter will be all about Human Sakura! Until then!


	8. Naturally

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Eight: Naturally

_Faded pictures on the wall (It's like they talkin' to me)  
Disconnectin' all your calls (The phone don't even ring)  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort (Ooh ooh)_

The sun was skimming in through the leaves. "Oh Minako, I wish the summer would never end!" A soft musical voice cheered. _'Is that…Me?'_ Sakura mumbled. Her former self did not respond. She jumped to her feet and looked over at the scarlet haired beauty beside her. "Minako, we'll always be best friends, right?" Sakura piped worriedly. The other girl sat up and looked at her.

Identical to the ghost, in that dark bloody red silk. It accented her curses beautifully, made her hair look darker and more exotic, made her eyes look a shade lighter and more innocent. _'That's right…Next to Minako-Chan I was always a wash out.'_ Demon Sakura mumbled with a bitter laugh. The other girl smiled and held out her pinky. "Let's pinky promise on it, like when we were little! That way we'll always be together!" Minako stated happily in the mature and womanly voice of hers. Past Sakura nodded happily and grinned, linking her smallest finger with the other girl's. _'Minato was so beautiful, so smart, so upper class. Made me, the real daughter to a noble, look like a total _failure_.'_ Her lips quirked up in a pathetic smile. _'No wonder…Wait, who was I thinking about? I can't…remember.'_ She whispered, suddenly ill. She was becoming a ghost, trapped by her memories.

A small blur of motion whizzed by and the two were walking down a crowded shop way. Minato suddenly gasped and ducked behind Sakura. "Sakura, look over there! It's Sai!" She gasped. Demon Sakura gasped softly and looked over at where the two younger teens were gazing. It was indeed the Sai that she knew, the mailman shinagami. _'No…That's impossible! That can't be!' Demon Sakura screeched in sheer pain. She screamed and suddenly blood sprayed from her mouth. 'No…My Demon body is giving away! I can't let myself get trapped! I have to get back to…Get back to who? Who will really miss me?_' Slowly her panic gave way to disappointment and the stinging pain of isolation.

Sasuke

Sasuke eyed Sakura worriedly. She was currently passed out on his bed, in her Demon form, clenching at the sheets. "What is happening to her?" He asked Kakashi. Sasuke sounded completely grief stricken by Sakura's current condition. Kakashi blinked, startled and looked at the teen. Sasuke looked at him, the concern painted plain as day on his features. _'Is it possible that he is beginning to…'_ He thought slowly. Sasuke broke his train of thought however. "Is she going to be okay or not?! Answer my damn question!" Sasuke snapped angrily. Kakashi sighed and sat at Sasuke's desk. He opened the big book Sakura gave him and flipped through. "Is there any way to help her?" He asked hopefully.

Kakashi flipped and stopped, skimming over a page. He then pointed to a paragraph with his finger and began to speak. "Should a spirit encounter a trigger to their memories, before being given a Soul Pendant, they will convert into a ghost. Also, if a spirit given a Pendant removes the Pendant they are susceptible to the transformation. Should a spirit begin to travel through their memories, unless spoken to by a few spirit present in their life they will be sucked into their wicked pasts and forced to haunt the places they died at. If another spirit can see their past and still accept them, and convince them to return to their demon bodies, then the ghost transformation will be halted.' He explained calmly.

"Then let's do that!" Sasuke stated immediately. Kakashi wagged his finger at Sasuke_. 'How come kids these days are so damn impatient?! Stop to take a breath for dramatic effect and they jump all over your words like a starved lion!'_ Kakashi thought in annoyance.

"We have a whole 24 hours to take care of it. I suggest we do a quick test to make sure that we know what we're doing. Come here. We can try it out on me." Kakashi stated. Sasuke froze and looked at him. Did that mean he'd get to see in to the dark heart of Sakura's Overseer?

TBC

Yeah, I'm making it about how Kakashi and Sakura met. I mean, don't you think it's strange that he's so loyal to her? Well, you'll know soon enough! Until then!


	9. Loyalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Nine: Loyalty

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster (Ooh ooh ooh)_

"We have a whole 24 hours to take care of it. I suggest we do a quick test to make sure that we know what we're doing. Come here. We can try it out on me." Kakashi stated. Sasuke froze and looked at him. Did that mean he'd get to see in to the dark heart of Sakura's Overseer?

"N-No way! I don't want to go into your memories! Won't you turn into a ghost?!" Sasuke asked frantically. Kakashi rolled his eyes and took Sasuke's arm tightly in his grasp. He quickly drew a symbol with his blood on Sasuke's arm. It looked like a bunch of squiggles to Sasuke, but it meant "Sharing" in Demonic language. Kakashi moved the collar of his long reaper's cloak and showed Sasuke a golden pendant embedded into his collarbone. "Is that…A Soul Pendant?" He asked slowly, to which Kakashi nodded.

He looked at Sasuke. "Close your eyes and we can begin. This could take some time and we have very little." He stated flatly. Sasuke nodded and did as he was instructed. He felt like he was suddenly being lifted out of his body, soaring like when he went to reap a soul. He waited and as he did he felt more and more like a spirit he could tell he was being surrounded in darkness. When he opened his eyes he and Kakashi were floating together in a pool of black. "This is my memory block. We'll have to travel for a good twenty minutes before I can be certain that this will work out." He stated. So Sasuke would be getting to see in to Kakashi's head.

He followed Kakashi until they were floating above a very peculiar scene. It was Kakashi, at around the age of eight. He was crying under a tree. The memory seemed like it was from the years of the Meiji and the sword bans. He was beaten up pretty badly. There was a house down from the hill where the tree he hid under was. He looked so sad. "My mother hated me. My father died in the war and I looked just like him so…" He trailed off. Sasuke nodded, watching as a little girl with an armful of beautiful flowers walked over. She was about his age, wearing a crisp and clean blue kimono. She looked at him, kneeling down and tilting her head closer to his face. Little Kakashi stumbled back, flinching away from her.

"Why are you crying?" She piped in her cheerful childish tone. Kakashi said nothing, crawling away. As he backed away she moved closer to him. Finally Kakashi stumbled on to his back and looked up at her. A few strands of long ebony hair tumbled over her shoulders. She then dropped a little white rose that had yet to bloom on to his stomach. "It represents friendship." She stated before walking off, humming to herself.

"Her name was Takime Amane. She was the mortician's daughter. She liked to take flowers of the graves to make crowns and such. Her father was always too busy, especially after the war, to deal with her and her mother ran off with another man when she was but a baby." Kakashi explained softly, watching her with a wistful smile. Sasuke blinked, curious, then followed Kakashi. He saw the glimpses of other memories of her, the two working together to pillage flowers from the branches of tree and not yet placed arrangements for graves or walking the city street looking for him during a festive game of hide-and-seek.

The memory Kakashi halted at was one with his mother, a woman with grey hair in a knotted bun and a yellow kimono that basically fell off of her ill form. Her eyes were wide and wild. Amane, a now fully developed and beautiful woman in a dark purple kimono was latched on to Kakashi's arm. Her hair was down like always. Kakashi was in a green haori and matching pants. "Mother, it's time I left here. Amane-Chan and I are planning to marry. Her father has already asked me to honor him by becoming his apprentice and taking over when he passes on. Goodbye, Mother." He stated before they turned to leave.

Kakashi's mother twitched before walking over to the back wall. Kakashi's father's sword resided there on top a small shelf. "You plan to leave me, Kakashi? I, who gave you life, for that whore?!" She screamed and charged at them. Amane turned as she advanced. She threw Kakashi foreword as he turned. Sasuke' stomach churned and he nearly vomited as he watched Kakashi's mother violently bash in the side of the young beauty's face. He watched Kakashi clench and unclench his hands as he watched his own twisted memory. When it was over Kakashi's mother was panting harshly, splattered with the precious crimson liquid of the woman on the ground. "You are mine Kakashi. No other woman will ever love you as I. No other woman deserves you." His mother stated sweetly, as if scolding him for begging her for a toy. Kakashi was on his knees beside the blooded head of his love. Her eyes were wide, amber pools of her final pain and fears.

Kakashi sat there, frozen, as his mother recomposed herself and ordered him to clean it all up. He waited till she left the room. He took the table cloth off and tied it to the ceiling. He stood on a small stool to do it. He wrapped the noose he made around his neck and took a final glance at Amane, lying in a pond of her own blood and brains. He then uttered a small prayer before kicking the stool out from under himself. Sasuke looked away as Kakashi's body instinctively jerked as his air was cut off. Finally, there was nothing more than the soft scrape of Kakashi's drooping sandal scratching slightly at the wooden floors. "I would not live without her. I followed her, but didn't realize what dying would mean." He whispered as the next memory flickered in.

Kakashi was lying on the dirt ground, looking up in to a pair of emerald spheres glinting with her maleficent nature. Sasuke immediately recognized her, though she currently wore a medieval princess gown in midnight black. "You thought that dying could save you? Poor Lad, you were mistaken. Welcome to Hell, where you will serve seven hundred years hard labor followed by eight hundred more of servitude as a Shinagami. You, who is smothered in the sweet perfume of suicide." She purred wickedly. A Pair of shackles were attached to Kakashi's wrists. She held a chain in her hands, dragging him with her.

Kakashi struggled against them, yanking her back. She looked at him with surprise, then scowled. "I don't mean to sound pathetic, Lady Death, but is there another way? I must find my Amane and hard labor doesn't sit well with me." He begged on his knees, like he did as a child when he wanted him mother to stop beating him. A lip rose to those devilish lips of hers.

Sakura knelt down and yanked Kakashi's chin in her left hand and looked him in the eye. "I need an Overseer, a person to make sure I do my job properly and help me pick a mate when that times comes. If you agree to take this position then all your years of servitude shall be in this position. And, if you should agree to do so, some day I'll reunite you with your precious Amane. How does that sound?" She asked, licking her lips wickedly. Kakashi's eyes widened hopefully and he nodded without a second though. Sasuke watched and decided Sakura really was like the devil, manipulating people's emotions to work her way. After that Sasuke opened his eyes in his own body and looked at Kakashi in sheer confusion.

"How could you agree so thoughtlessly?! She was probably trying to trick you! She'll never hold fast to her word!" Sasuke snapped. Kakashi glanced at him and then at the sleeping Sakura. He stood and walked over, looking at her tenderly. He lightly caressed her right cheek.

"I've been beside Sakura-Sama for maybe two centuries. In all this time, I've never asked when I'd get to see Amane again. I just felt that she wouldn't deny me when she felt I'd earned it. So I've clicked at her heels, playing the lap dog, and I've come to feel like Sakura-Sama were almost my own daughter. I believe she might fell similarly to me, and because of this bond, I believe she'll hold true to her words." He stated carefully, thoughtfully, as a small smile quirked his lips upward. He was silent for a few moments before he looked at Sasuke. "Now, get ready Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura-Sama's memories are far more troubling than mine."

TBC

Ha! I bet everyone was expecting a little KakaSaku, right? Sorry, but I don't support that! SASUSAKU 4EVA BITCHES!! So yeah, now you know about Kakashi…But what about Sakura? Her story is more tragic?! Until then!


	10. Wasted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Ten: Wasted

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

Sasuke opened his eyes in the familiar dark only this time there was no other person to greet him. Kakashi explained that Sasuke would only see the memories crucial to the forming of Sakura's current personality. Sasuke sighed as he looked around the empty void. "By this time, Sakura's got to be close to the end. And if I don't catch up soon she'll turn into ghost before I even have a chance to save her." Sasuke mumbled bitterly, biting his thumb. Sasuke perked up when he saw a flash of something glowing out the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Sakura, but not the Sakura he knew. This Sakura was so much different it was both beautiful and repulsive at the same time.

Her long pink tresses were tied back in a bun with two elegantly decorated blue chopsticks sticking them together. A little string of lighter blue beads trailed from the top on each stick for maybe three centimeters. She wore a long lavender kimono with light silver swirls like vines curved all along her petite form. The sash around the middle didn't break this pattern either, matching perfectly with the crawling silver threads. Her bamboo sandals revealed her small feet with a light blue shade to the toe nails. Her face was the most startling feature. Her eyes were void of pupils, making them seem soulless and a small smile turned her pink rose lips upward. She was extremely pale, at least three skin tones lighter than Demon Sakura. She looked amazing, stunning really, but it also gave her a haunting aura. If this was Sakura a long time ago, why was she here and not falling through her own existence? She twirled around, looking to her right. A flicker of motion appeared and a memory came to view. A building on fire. Sasuke saw Sakura, maybe five or six, screaming and trying to pull away from the older man holding her. "No! Mommy and Daddy are in there! They'll die if you don't save them! Please!" She shrieked, her voice becoming hoarse with overuse. The older man did not release her from him though. He merely tucked her head under his chin and tried to calm her sobbing form as her parents and home turned into nothing more than dust in the wind.

The memory faded and the ghoulish Sakura began floating toward the direction the screen had appeared from. Sasuke gulped. "Are you trying to help me?" He asked out loud. She turned and looked at him, her eyes obviously useless but her lip quirked open slightly in confusion. She then began to float onward and Sasuke trailed after her. "I don't know why you're doing this, but thank you." He stated as he followed. A soft musical giggle echoed from her as they drifted together in the black void. Suddenly she stopped abruptly. Another screen seemed to appear.

Sakura, still so young, was crying under a willow tree. A funeral was being held for both of her parents. She was well hidden, adults calling and looking for the missing child. Suddenly, another figured popped right out of the shrub near her. Sakura jerked up, jade eyes wide with fear and new tears. It looked just like Karin without her glasses as a child. The little girl wore a long black kimono, the attire for such a tragic event back then. "So you're Haruno Sakura. Poor thing, losing everything in one go around like that. Must have really sucked." She stated casually, as if discussing the weather. Little Sakura let out a small keening noise before sobbing again. The Karin-look-alike blinked, then growled and bopped Sakura on the head. "Baka! Your parents gave their lives to save you and you sit here bawling like a baby? They would want you to be happy and live your life for them! Make them proud of you! Make their sacrifice worth it!" She snapped with a pout. Sakura looked up, tears still running down her face, and seemed puzzled. The other girl patted where she'd struck her moments before. "My name is Koizumi Minako. From now on you'll be living with my family so put on a happy face and be happy!" She ordered. A small smile flickered across little Sakura's lips and she giggled as the memory evaporated into the black current around them.

Sasuke blinked and watched her. She just floated there, as if thinking about her next move. She tenderly touched her chest, right above her heart, before drifting on. Sasuke followed and reaching Sakura's next memory was a long stride. He guessed that the ghost wanted some more time to pass and show him the memories he was suppose to see. She halted again and Sasuke almost hit her. He jumped back slightly, not a single portion of him coming in contact with her. He wondered, briefly, if she was transparent or if he'd feel her there. He then looked at the scene presented to him.

It had been a few years, judging by Sakura's appearance. She matched with the ghost, aside from the outfit. She wore a dark blue kimono instead of the elaborate silks she wore in her closest form. In the scene, it appeared to be spring, Sakura and Minako were lounging in a cherry blossom tree field together. The sun was skimming in through the leaves. "Oh Minako, I wish the summer would never end!" A soft musical voice cheered. She jumped to her feet and looked over at the scarlet haired beauty beside her. "Minako, we'll always be best friends, right?" Sakura piped worriedly. The other girl sat up and looked at her. It was then Sasuke realized who she was. It was the ghost that had caused all this mess to begin with, wearing that kimono that accented her curses beautifully, made her hair look darker and more exotic, made her eyes look a shade lighter and more innocent. The other girl smiled and held out her pinky. "Let's pinky promise on it, like when we were little! That way we'll always be together!" Minako stated happily in the mature and womanly voice of hers. Past Sakura nodded happily and grinned, linking her smallest finger with the other girl's.

Sasuke blinked. "You seem so happy here. Did you die of old age or illness or an accident…" Sasuke stopped as the ghost shook her head at each one he presented. He paused, took a deep breath and swallowed before he spoke again. "Murder?" Another shake of her head. He could think of only on other thing. "Was it…Did you commit suicide, Sakura?" She finally nodded, her form disappearing for a moment before returning. "But, how could that be?! You're so happy here and!" He stopped.

"Things can change in a matter of seconds. You know that. Your life can come tumbling down with the snap of the fingers. You should understand just as well as I." Her voice was hollow and dead. No, dead wasn't the word he was thinking, it was hopeless. Her words spurred memories of his own, however. He remembered the call, waking up that day with the hopes of hearing from his mother that they'd made it safely to Hawaii. Instead, he got an earful of a stotic man telling him how his parents died when the plane malfunctioned. Apparently the workers didn't put enough fuel in the plane and all control was lost. It spiraled head first into the dark depths of the ocean and just as it hit the water it exploded. He shook his head as memories of burying two empty coffins made him shutter. He needed to focus, otherwise he'd lose Sakura too. And for some reason that thought frightened him.

He followed her to another flickering silver screen. The two were walking down a crowded shop way. Minako suddenly gasped and ducked behind Sakura. "Sakura, look over there! It's Sai!" She gasped. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched the messenger shinagami, now clad in a long blue haori with matching bottom. He was examining a painting that vendor was showing off. "Oh Sakura! He's so beautiful and intelligent and just so amazing! I would give anything to be courted by him!" Minako gushed, her eyes forming into pink hearts while Sakura sweat dropped.

"I honestly don't see what's so great about him. He's quiet, pompous, rich, considers himself important because he's a painter, uses women like handkerchiefs, and when he does speak he's extremely rude! All men with dark hair and eyes to match are worthless and make for shameful husbands." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Sai. Sasuke felt his eyes twitch as he thought about her words carefully. _'So…Does that mean you're a hypocrite, Sakura-Chan?'_ He thought in slight anger. He then returned to watching her wordlessly.

Minako looked completely stunned. She opened her mouth to speak when they froze as Sai walked over to them. "Hello Koizumi-Dono. I hope you've been well." He stated with his charismatic smile in place. Minako's face turned pink and she giggled like a school girl.

"Why yes, Sai-Kun! In fact, I've been getting ready to choose my suitor." She hummed, a devilish smirk in place behind her hand. Sakura sighed and turned her head, looking over at some fans being sold at a booth close to her. Sasuke almost laughed as Sakura ignored the scene, not thinking her to be the type to not snoop over another's conversation.

"And the one you choose will surely be a lucky man, Koizumi-Dono." Sai stated happily. Her face fell and both Sasuke and Sakura fought back fits of giggles. So both of them found her attempt to woo pathetic! "I actually wanted to speak with you, Sakura-San." He stated. Sakura twitched, seeming too bothered by his familiarity with her.

"About what, Takechi-Sama?" She asked, using his last name to show how very close they really were. She didn't even turn away from the fans to speak. Minako was startled, but watched hopefully. She seemed to be hoping Sakura really would diss and dismiss Sai.

"I need a model for my work. I would like to use you, because of your peculiar hair color, and would pay you a fairly hefty sum." He stated happily. Sakura picked up a fan and began examining it thoroughly before looking at him from the side.

"How hefty of a sum are you offering?" She asked as she paid for the light red and white Uchiwa fan she'd been fondling. Sasuke blinked slightly, remembering his mother once saying that back during this time the signal of the Uchiha family was that same Uchiwa crest. Did Sakura know, or was there a reason?

"How much would you like?" Sai asked with his graceful smile in place. Minako looked like she'd enjoy wringing Sakura's thin pale throat. Sakura fanned herself a little, thinking very carefully.

"I want 15000 yen per picture." She stated flatly. Minako watched, stunned, as Sai agreed and told Sakura to head to his house tomorrow around noon to begin. She gaped, mouth open like a fish. Sakura looked at her, then reached over and popped Minako's mouth shut. "It's very rude to stare at people like that, Koizumi-Dono." She snickered, using Sai's term for her.

Minako growled. "How could you agree to that? If you'd said no he might have asked me!" She wailed. Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking again. Minako walked beside her, glaring at her while she pouted.

"I need some money, Mina-Chan. I told you about my reoccurring dream, right?" She asked excitedly. Mina sighed and nodded, dropping her arms to her side.

"Yes, I do. The one where there is a great wall of fire surrounding you and a boy with a Uchiwa symbol of his clothes saves you. I can't forget simply because it's the only dream you've had for almost a year now." She giggled softly. Sakura smiled and looked at her fan.

"That's why I need the money. Maybe if I travel around with this fan, leave Tokyo, I'll find the family this belongs to! Then I'll find my dream guy!" Sakura gushed happily, lightly kissing the little paper fan. The two began chatting happily about how they'd marry their soul mates and always be friends. It then disappeared and Sasuke blinked slightly. What did that dream really mean? He was more confused than ever now. The Ghost Sakura that had been leading him handed him a fan identical to the one from the memory. He looked at it, then her. She turned and began walking again. As she walked she slowly disappeared.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran after her. "Wait! I need your help! Wait!" He called, reaching out to grab her. She was gone by then, turning into a small puff of smoke. Sasuke growled lightly and looked down at the fan in his hands. He turned, and took off running. He just kept going until he was in front of another screen.

Sakura was being attacked by a gang of girls. Minako stood a little behind, smirking. "You really shouldn't have modeled for Sai. Now he's only interested in you, Sakura. You aren't even worth his admiration. You've done nothing to earn it. "We were best friends. The minute you decided that you loved him, you became my worst enemy Sakura." She giggled, reaching into her kimono sleeve and pulling out a small knife. She walked over while two other girl's held the beaten Sakura up by her arms.

Sakura looked up, emerald eyes terrified. "No, Mina-Chan, I don't have any feeling for Takechi-Sama! The whole time I was there I did nothing but speak in highest regards to you! I have my own out there somewhere!" Sakura cried, struggling in vain against the others. Minako giggled and unsheathed the silver instrument and knelt beside Sakura.

"All you're doing is whoring yourself out to escape. You really are a coward, always have been. Ever since that fire when your parents died you've wanted to leave this place. You'll never find this dream guy of yours even if you do flee from here. Just run away, Sa-ku-ra! He'll never love you anyway! And now, I'm going to make sure nobody ever does!" She laughed happily. Sasuke watched, stomach clenching violently as Minako used the blade to hack at Sakura's face. He looked away, wishing to block out the sound of blood hitting the dirt, Sakura's screams and the laughs of the other eight or nine girls. As he turned back the screen flickered away. He was left with the image of Sakura in a pool of blood, sobbing and still screaming slightly.

He gulped and froze. "Sakura lived through all that? She killed herself so that wasn't the end of her. There's more." He mumbled and gulped. He walked this time, not wanting to run the risk of skipping any memories. He had a small hunch he'd run through a couple. The next one he reached seemed to be the end of Sakura's humanity.

A hooded figure with a ceramic cat mask on was walking away from the lights of paper lanterns in Tokyo. A katana was strapped to the person's hip. Another shadowed figure was close behind. It was Minako, wearing the crimson colored silk kimono. "Sakura, please, I need you to stay! Mother and Father and my brothers are all dead! I-I don't want to be alone! Please Sakura! You know what it's like to be isolated without family, right?" She pleaded, a small hopeful smile through her tears. Slowly, the hooded figure halted and turned.

"Of course I understand, Minako. The reason I do…Is because of what you did to me!" She screamed loudly, not removing the mask. Minako's eyes widened slightly, cringing when Sakura snapped at her. "I have no chance at happiness now! I had to use all the money I earned over these years to pay for the hospital bills! And even now, I'm plagued with these horrid scars! I can't remove this mask, because if I do I'll frighten people! I can't even get a job because nobody will hire a disfigured girl like me! I'll never have a family, a life, any of it because of your selfishness!" She cried out and Sasuke could hear the sobs in her voice.

"I-I acted too quickly. I spoke to Sai and he told me that everything you told me was the truth. I-I can never apologize enough. But, please, can we put the past behind us?" She asked softly, offering her hand and smiling weakly. Sasuke growled. This woman deserved no forgiveness. Sakura was reaching for the katana and both Sasuke and Minako's eyes widened. "Sakura, don't! I'm sorry! I can't loose you too Sakura, not you! Don't you dare!" She shrieked. It was too late though, Sakura had reached her limits.

Sasuke vaguely heard her words. "Pretty little katana, end my pointless suffering." She murmured before plunging the long sword right into her heart. Sasuke watched as her body fell to the ground, limp and bloody. The mask shattered and he saw all the scars. If he didn't recognize her voice and known these were her memories, the severity of the scars would have made her an unfamiliar person. They weaved over her pale flesh as complexly as a spider web but were slightly bulged, as if they feel like little hills under the caress of someone's finger tips. Sasuke growled and turned away and took off running, determined to find Sakura. No matter what her past had been like she deserved a brighter future. And Sasuke was now willing to admit that he wanted to be a part of that future.

TBC

Yeah, that's right! Cliffies! Okay, little news flash peeps! From now on, Mondays will be the updating days! On the weekends I have oodles of hours to work since I have no job yet. So I can finish chapters. So yeah, make sure to check on Tuesday for my Monday updates! Well, on to the next chapter! Until then!


	11. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Eleven: Sanctuary

_Your mind's in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind's in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Sasuke looked around, searching for another screen. He needed to speed this up. He didn't know hiw much longer he had, but he knew his time was getting thin. Kakashi would have to pull him out soon, whether he saved Sakura or not, and Sasuke didn't want her to leave. In the few months since her arrival she had ruined his relationship, trashed his reputation, forced him to reap the souls of children and regular people who seemed too young to die, and turned him into her personal play thing. However, he had a growing suspicion that if he could help her move foreword from these dark memories maybe she'd behave more sweetly. Maybe she'd be a little more like the Sakura from her memories before death. He blinked and smiled slightly when he spotted a window of opportunity.

Sakura was wearing the medieval gown from Kakashi's first memory of her. She walked beside a boy with unruly chocolate hair. His eyes were a matching shade, but were soft on Sakura. She sighed and walked beside him. He wore a nice prince-like outfit. He had a little white dog lounging on his shoulder and a simple silver crown in his hand. "Tell me, Brother Kiba, why am I forced to do your tasks for you?" She asked with a soft sigh. She looked…Sad, dare Sasuke say. (AN: Tee hee. Alliteration.)

The boy merely snickered at her. "Because, my dearest Sister, you are older than me. Besides, this new soul might catch your interest. He killed himself because his mother killed his fiancé. You are the oldest princess, oldest royal blood in general, so you should gain social skills." He hummed, placing the crown atop Sakura's head. Her eyes widened slightly. He bowed, took her hand and kissed it. His little pup let out a bark. "See? Even Akamaru agrees that you need to make some friends. It'll help you later when you choose a mortal man to marry and have children with down here." He stated merely before raising, bowing, and leaving her.

Sakura plucked the crown from her head and rolled her eyes. "Be more social, huh?" She asked softly, turning it in her hands. She then threw the crown into a nearby lava pit. A large plume of dark smoke erupted in retaliation to the foreign object. "I need no friends or children or husband to make me whole, Dearest Brother. I just need my hate, my scythe, and my own stone heart to make the Underworld run as it should! I need no other person to dictate me! I'll never let my control slip away from me again!" She yelled harshly at the pit. A magma bubble popped in response. She shook her head and growled. "Very well, then. Best go great this new comer and hope he isn't completely daffy." She mumbled bitterly before turning on her heels and walking off. As she left, the screen faded away.

Sasuke perked up when he smelt smoke. He turned his head and spotted a fire a far ways off from him. His eyes widened, wondering how a fire could be set in someone's mind. Unless Sakura was becoming a ghost. Sasuke growled and took off running, clenching the fan he held between his fingers. He forgot it was there, and still didn't notice, as he charged forward. He also failed to notice the silver stream of dust following him intently.

-Sasuke's Room-

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the clock. A quarter until midnight. At midnight he'd have to recall Sasuke from Sakura's mind and hope for the best. Sai was perched in the window, watching the outside world. "So the ghost you saw was called Minako?" He asked softly. Kakashi raised a brow, surprised that Sai was so curious suddenly.

"Yes, that is correct. Why do you care?" He asked bluntly. Sai froze up then sighed. Slowly realization hit Kakashi in the face like a sack of potatoes. "You knew them when they were alive, didn't you? Sakura-Sama and that ghost Minako?" Kakashi demanded. Sai let out a small sigh before nodding.

"I was the reason they both died, actually."

-Sakura's Mind-

When Sasuke reached the flames he was frozen in his place. There, in the center being licked at by the devious flames, was Sakura. She was still a demon, which showed that the transformation hadn't started to long ago. "It won't matter. If I'm a ghost I suffer alone, if I remain a demon I suffer alone. I'll never be freed of these chains." She murmured. As if on cue chains shot up from the ground and began weaving over her body. She let them, eyes half open and blank.

Sasuke felt a small sensation known as panic crawling up his spine. What if he couldn't save her? What if he failed? He shook his head. _'No! I have to save her! I'm the only one who can!'_ He thought, coaxing himself to ignore the negativity that still sat on the edge of his mind. "Sakura!" He screamed. It was no use. The crackling of the flames was too loud for her to hear him. "What do I-?" He began but suddenly noticed the fan in his fist. Could this be his way to help her? He gulped and looked between the paper fan and nasty flames.

He finally reached his resolve and nodded. He lifted the fan and swung, surprised to see the flames part for him. He dropped the fan and darted in without thinking twice. He grabbed on to her, holding her head against his chest. She was still limp. The flames licked at him, burning him. He didn't make a sound but winced slightly. "Sakura, snap out of it!" He snapped as loudly as he could.

Her eyes widened, returning to normal. "Sasuke?" She asked slowly, looking up at him. The chains slowly began to rust and fall apart. The flames began to die down. "Sasuke, why? How?" She stumbled, looking at him in pure shock. He smiled and gently tucked her head under his chin, burrowing his face deeply into her hair and inhaling her sweet scent. She blushed slightly but nuzzled him, clenching on to the fabric of his shirt.

The wisp of silver following Sasuke materialized, revealing to be Ghost Sakura. Both Sakura's stared at each other, one in shock and the other with soft eyes. Sasuke perked up and looked between them. Demon slowly walked away from him. She paused in front of Ghost, the two looking at each other. "I guess it's time I accepted you." Demon mumbled. Ghost smiled and nodded. The two closed their eyes and reached out, interlocking their fingers. Both glowed but Ghost Sakura began to disappear. She turned into a gold mist this time, disappearing into Sakura's heart. Sasuke smiled but when he blinked he opened his eyes in his human body.

He looked around. Kakashi was glaring daggers at Sai, whom looked out at the landscape with sorrowful eyes. He twitched and looked back when he heard a soft shuffling. Sakura sat up in his bed, eyes half open. She blinked, shook her head, and then looked at him. She grinned. "It's going to take more than that to get rid of me." She beamed before being attacked by Kakashi, Tonny and Tanny. She giggled and smiled at them. Sasuke looked back over at Sai before he heard Sakura speak. "I need to take care of some things down below. I'll see you at school." She hummed, now standing beside Sasuke. He looked at her and nodded.

He yanked her down and kissed her. She leaned into it, face dusted with a pale pink. "Be safe." He murmured. She smiled and nodded. In a puff of smoke all the demons in his room disappeared, leaving him alone.

"Good night Sasuke!" Mayumi called. He stretched, smirked and nodded. He turned out the light, flopped on his bed, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

-The Next Day-

Karin gaped at Sasuke as if he was crazy. In fact, half his class was looking at him like that. "You heard me Karin. I'm engaged to Sakura and, to be brutally honest, she's actually a much better person than you." He stated flatly. Karin's cult murmured to each other and slowly edged away from her. The door opened and in walked everybody's favorite pink haired transfer student. Sasuke smirked at her.

"My my Karin-Chan, mocking fish is quite impolite." She sighed, walking over and pushing Karin's chin up to shut her mouth. The class room erupted into laughter. Karin, not being used to being mocked like that, ran off crying. "Ever touch my Sasuke-Kun again and I'll kick your ass Karin." She mumbled softly before taking her seat. Sasuke slipped in beside her and kissed her right in front of every one else. Karin's cult suddenly formed around Sakura, trying to make her choose her right hand gals. "Hinata-Chan, Temari-Chan, please help these girls realize their spots." She hummed merrily. Hinata and Temari took their spots to Sakura's right and left, amking sure these girls understood. Sulking and aggravated, the other retreated to their assigned seats as the teacher walked in. "After school can you come with me to take care of some thing, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura whispered to him. He smiled.

"What are boyfriends for?"

-After School-

Sakura and Sasuke took a cab down town, to the cemetery. Sasuke groaned, wondering why Sakura wanted to return to the place that had just caused them all that trouble. Sakura led him through the tombstones to the very back, where the weeping of the ghost could be heard. Sasuke growled, not wanting Sakura to be here. He was about to reach out and grab her hand when she turned to her Demon form. She smiled at him and walked forward, approaching Minako. "Mina-Chan, it's me." She whispered, kneeling beside her.

The ghost fell silent and looked at her. "Sakura." She whispered softly before throwing her arms around her neck. "Sakura, please forgive me! I-I was stupid! I never should have-I should have believed-Oh Sakura!" She sobbed, hiding her face in Sakura's shoulder. A sad smile came to Sakura's lips and she gently tilted her old friends face up.

_I think I forgot something over these years…_

"It's time for you to move on, Minako. You must forge on, repent for your sins, and make your future brighter. I can't be with you always, but I will always be hoping for the best. You are sincerely and honestly forgiven, Minako." She stated. Mina's eyes widened then she smiled and more tears fell. She nodded and disappeared just like Ghost Sakura had. Sasuke watched Sakura, resisting the urge to yell at her. She looked back at him and smiled. "You're angry with me, aren't you?" She asked. He walked over and draped an arm over her shoulders, gently resting his head atop hers. She blinked.

"You must have had your reasons, right?" He asked calmly. Sakura smiled and cuddled closer to him. She nodded and he lightly kissed the top of her head.

"If not for Minako's greed I never would have met you, Sasuke-Kun. And that is simply the greatest gift a friend could give." She mused. Sasuke tilted her head up and kissed her again. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and letting her fingers tread through his ebony locks. One of Sasuke's arms was wrapped around her waist while his other hand caressed the side of her face.

_I forgot that I had hopes and dreams. You simply pushed me in the right direction, even though neither of us knew it. And for that, I'll always be grateful._

TBC

Well, that ends Sakura's past. But there will be more. What will happen next? Until then!


	12. Notice

Author Note!!

Hello people! This is your dear Pyocola Analogue III! Or, rather, Piyoko for short! Now, I need to ask you all a question. I have a poll for something else on my profile which is why I can't put it to my profile. Plus, I doubt any of you actually go to my profile anyway.

Now, I have two separate plans for this story. One is that I end it with this one. Another ending would led to a sequel. What I need to know is this: Would you all like me to write a sequel and would you read it? Please tell me in your reviews. Also, next chapter will be posted on Halloween, in honor of the holidays! Well, Until then!


	13. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Twelve: Halloween

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Disturbia)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Sasuke yawned and stretched. Sakura sat in her demon form on his windowsill. He looked at her half awake. It was Friday, Halloween day. They had school, though. "Why aren't you turning into a human, Sakura? We have school." He yawned, looking at her. She giggled and hopped down from her perch, coming to sit in his lap. He wove his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"On Halloween demons and shinagami and the sort come out to stir up some trouble. This is the one day of the year we can be seen by all normal people. As long as I don't use my wings I'll be fine. Plus, we can wear our costumes to school today, remember?" She purred softly, her fingers gently gliding down his chest. He let out a small groan, enjoying the slight contact. "You don't have a costume but don't worry. Kakashi left me a pill for you. We'll hide your human body in the closet, lock it with an invisible demonic seal, and no one will be any wiser. I mean, maybe if there's an angel or something they'll figure it out but they don't honestly matter. They can't even start any kind of fight with me, because choosing a human mate is a natural occurrence for the children of Satan." She hummed before getting up and heading to the desk. Sasuke groaned slightly, missing the close contact.

He got up and put a wife beater he's left on the chair on. If he had top leave his body in the closet he didn't want it to half naked. Sakura offered him the pill and he quickly downed it. The familiar tingling of falling occurred and Sakura took hold of his human body. He had the doggy ears, tail, and usual outfit he'd become accustom to. Sakura hummed lightly as she gently laid his normal form in the closet. She then bit her index finger, drew something on the cool wooden surface, and he heard a soft clicking. The marks then seeped into the white wood and she grinned at her handy work. "Meet me outside in ten. I'll be right out." He stated and she nodded, hopping out the window. He watched her go and chuckled. He'd never seen her animal ears, but seeing a white fluffy tail made him laugh. "So she's a rabbit, eh? Makes sense. I guess that I'm a hunting dog then." He mumbled with a wicked smile. He then disappeared to the bathroom to brush his teeth and such.

In a matter of seconds Sasuke rushed out the door. "Bye May! Bye Itachi!" He called, grabbing his bag and rushing out to meet Sakura. She stood there, white rabbit ears twitching and a schoolbag in her hands. She beamed at him and latched on to his arm almost immediately. "You've been really happy lately. Is the day getting closer?" He asked softly. Sasuke was still afraid to die, even though he'd get to be with Sakura for all eternity once it happened. She smiled at him and nodded. He forced a smile back. _'I may not be ready, but that doesn't matter. I'll die whether I like it or not.'_ He thought sadly, masking his fears with a smile at the demon he'd come to love.

When they got to school, they were being stared at. Most boys looked at Sakura because her outfit was so revealing. She growled and looked around, her face turning slightly pink. "What? It just barely meets the dress code." She mumbled. Sasuke chuckled and lightly kissed her forehead.

"They're all just jealous that you're all mine." He mumbled with a smirk. Her face turned a darker shade and she giggled lightly. She burrowed into his arm even more and he laced the fingers of her left hand with his right. She seemed so normal, yet too perfect to be so. "Why did you choose me?" He asked calmly. It had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since the beginning.

Sakura looked up at him and then down at her shoes. "Father told me we would be drawn to the person we would match well with. When I saw you, I got this little jolt up my spine. At first I just thought it was because of how amazingly gorgeous you are, but slowly I've started to understand what my father meant. Every day I come to love you more than I did the day before. And tomorrow I'll love you way more than I do today." She sounded honest, and her face was red. She always got embarrassed when she shared her true feelings. He smiled lightly, knowing exactly what she meant. He felt it too; that every day as he came to know more about her he loved her even more so.

He gently kissed her forehead, causing a few students watching to squeal and blush. Sakura smiled up at him, the red in her cheeks slowly dying away. As they walked into the classroom Naruto pounced on him from behind. "Teme! What is up?!" He cheered happily, accidently shoving Sakura to the floor. She sat there for a moment, rubbing the back of her head. Naruto glanced over and their eyes locked. Sakura shuddered, her emerald spheres horrified and his sapphire calculating for once. He seemed like a wolf on the prowl. "Great costume, Sakura-Chan." He stated with a foxy grin. Sasuke looked between the two of them in confusion. In a matter of seconds Sakura was back on her feet and rushing for the classroom door.

'_How could I have not realized it? I mean, sure it's been a couple hundred years since last we spoke, but he looks just the same!' _She thought angrily, sitting down and hiding her face in her hands. _'My head hurts again. It must be this damn sun. How does he do this day in and day out? The sun is a killer to demons. It must be because he's…'_

"Sakura, are you alright?" It was Sasuke. She looked up from her arms at him. He was knelt beside the desk, his hands on them to keep his balance. She smiled lightly and nodded. She didn't want to worry him. Sasuke looked at her more sternly but nodded and headed to his seat. Naruto sat down and they started chatting. Hinata and Temari sat with her.

"Naruto's holding a Halloween party tonight. The entire class is invited. Are you and Sasuke going to go?" Hinata asked with a smile. Sakura looked at her, wearing an angel costume. She was the one Naruto had picked and Sakura found herself pitying the girl. Fox demons were not well-known for taking care of their lovers. Of course, he may not have all those attributes, but Sakura was still very worried.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I promised May-Chan and Itachi-Nii-San we'd help with the trick or treators." She mumbled, making sure to avoid looking at Hinata's disappointed eyes. _'No wonder he wants her. Those eyes are so damn sweet and innocent.' _She thought bitterly. "I'm so sorry, Hinata-Chan." She whispered before the teacher walked in and lessons began.

Sakura only half listened all day. Her mind was elsewhere, wondering what the devious little fox seating a set over and in front of her was planning. When the day finally ended she rushed out, waiting by the large oak tree for Sasuke. He parted ways with Naruto and approached her, worried. "Sasuke-Kun, I think you need to cut of your contact with Uzamaki Naruto." She stated calmly, her eyes burning into his.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why? Was it what he said earlier? He actually meant it, Sakura! Can't you just accept that someone might actually be nice to you other than demons, shinagami and me?" He asked softly, looking at her in sheer hurt. She growled. She knew they were best friends, that Naruto had been there for him when hi world was crashing, but she needed to stop Naruto before anything bad could happen. With one move of his arm he could ruin everything.

"It's not that, Sasuke-Kun. Naruto is not a normal human. He's a Halfling." She whispered, the wind whipping up her hair and making her look like the demon she was. "His father is a fox demon who tricked a young angel named Kushina into falling in love with him. After a while he got impatient and raped her. She became pregnant with his bastard child, that golden fox Naruto, and after his birth she chopped off her own wings. Loosing your wings, to a demon or an angel, is death. If you loose your wings then your soul disappears from the world and you become a star, trapped in a pool of black for all eternity unless you become to dim. In that case, you just disappear into star dust, never able to be anything else or be reborn. Minato-Sama, Naruto's father, knew what having his child would do to her but ignored the consequences. Halflings are rare and have peculiar powers. They can see, even touch, an angel or demon on any day. Most Halflings are killed shortly after birth by one of their parents, but Minato-Sama took Naruto away from Heaven and raised him." She stated, her eyes shaking with unspoken fears.

She took a deep breath, her entire being shaking. "All my years as a demon he's been there. When we were little I tried to befriend him. But he's a frighteningly wicked creature. He nearly tore my wings off more times then I can count! He's cynical, sadistic, warped! He scares me very much, Sasuke-Kun, and he'd do anything to make me miserable. Please, Sasuke-Kun, just to give me some peace of mind, don't hang around with him outside of school." She was pleading, tears pooling in her eyes.

Sasuke gulped, and looked down. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't promise that. He's my best friend and I won't let you ruin that. Naruto would never do anything to intentionally hurt me." He stated confidently before running off to catch up with the blond. "Hey, Naruto, can I help set up for your party tonight?" Sakura shook, her knees giving in on her. Her wings exploded from her back, but nobody noticed. They shuddered and crouched awkwardly against her back.

Kakashi appeared with Tonny and Tanny. "What the hell is he doing here? Oh dear God, how did we not notice him sooner?!" Tanny gasped, her eyes wide and horrified as they locked on Naruto's retreating form. Tonny growled and looked at Kakashi.

"This is really bad. We need to go tell Lord Satan and have Naruto stopped before he can-!" Kakashi froze and turned to Sakura. She had disappeared. "No, Sakura, don't tell me you went to challenge him?" He mumbled. All she had left behind was a pool of black feathers, making it look like a raven may have been attacked at this spot.

End

Is Sakura going to start a fight with Naruto?! Is Naruto planning something in that devious little foxy brain?! Will my parents every buy me some more chocolate pudding?!! The answers to all these questions next time! Until then!


	14. Wrathful

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Thirteen: Wrathful

_Release me from this curse  
I've been trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Sakura stood atop a radio tower, looking around at the city lights. "This city is so disgusting. If I don't step in I'll loose Sasuke-Kun to that stupid fox forever." She murmured bitterly. She turned around, looking up at the bright shining stars. She yanked one feather free of her wings and blew on it. A silver light swirled around it, causing it to glow gold. She watched it slowly transform into a creature similar to Tanny and Tonny. She smirked slightly. This little creature was female with pale grey wings. Her hair red and her eyes were a lighter shade of red. "Tayuya, go track down where Uzamaki Naruto's house is and send me a signal from there," Sakura then reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out handkerchief, "Sasuke-Kun is with him. Track them with his scent." Tayuya quickly nodded and fluttered away. Sakura watched her disappear as the lights of the city burned more intensely because of the closing curtain of darkness. She smirked again, thinking how beautiful this place would look on fire with her most accursed Halfling minion falling with it.

With The Boys

Sasuke pondered carefully over Sakura's words. She didn't normally over react or get emotional over anything without proper cause. Was it possible that Sasuke was being foolish, coming here to Naruto's family manor, while his best friend might be his worst nightmare? What if Naruto was supposed to be the cause of his death? Shouldn't Sakura be thankful that he was walking eagerly into Death's sweet embrace? "Ne, Teme, snap out of it! I need you to hold the ladder up for me!" Sasuke jumped and glanced up. Naruto was trying to hang up a piñata from a hook in the ceiling.

"No way this idiot's a demon-angel cross breed or whatever Sakura meant." He mumbled before heading over. He grabbed the bottom of the ladder while Naruto sat on the top, tying up the ropes. He glanced up and froze. Naruto had a bushy, orange tail dangling from his rear end! Sasuke jumped, accidently releasing his grip on the ladder. Naruto toppled off and landed, amazingly, on all four. Naruto looked over, all the strands of fur on his tail standing up on edge, and looked at him. "What the hell is that?" Sasuke whispered, staring wide-eyed at Naruto's tail. Naruto stopped, look back and chuckled.

"Of course you can see it now. In my own home I relax far too much for my own good." He chuckled, his eyes flashing red for a moment. They then settled back to their usually merry blue. "So what has Sakura told you about me?" He asked with a chuckle, leaning back on his hands.

"Well, she said you've tried to tear off her wings and make her miserable ever since you two met." Sasuke stated cautiously. Naruto laughed half heartedly and looked at Sasuke skeptically. He raised one brow and his eyes were rimmed with red.

"And you actually believed her? Look, Sakura and I were once engaged and I wasn't interested in her that way. So, in hopes of maybe salvaging our friendship, I asked my dad to break off the engagement. In the end Sakura resented me for it and she's never let me live it down. She has a few trust issues, you know?" He explained calmly, looking down. Sasuke blinked, thinking about it. What Naruto was saying made sense with everything he'd learn. Sakura's previous history with Minako was an obviously scarring thing to her. He nodded. This story seemed plausible. For all he knew Sakura was an astounding little actress.

Naruto smiled and looked toward the ladder. "Let's get this out of the way." Sasuke stated calmly. He helped Naruto move it back in its proper closet. Sasuke shifted his gaze out the window, seeing a peculiar winged creature hovering near it. It wasn't Tonny or Tanny, but had a strong resemblance to them. It was a little girl with grey wings, red eyes and matching hair. "What the hell is that?" He mumbled softly. Naruto glanced over it and growled.

"Damned rat with wings!" He screamed, rushing over and trying to snatch her up. She squeaked, bit him, and fluttered high above his head. It flew backwards and hid in some bushes far below. Naruto was growling furiously. He whipped around, eyes bright red, and slashed a curtain clean in half. "Damn it!" He snapped in a rag, tattered cloth fluttering in the air around them.

Sasuke blinked, stepping back a bit in fear. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Naruto perked up and glanced at him. His teeth had gotten sharper, reminding Sasuke of the animal he was part of, and his eyes were bloody red. Naruto took a deep breath and returned to normal. He pinched between his eyes and groaned lightly.

"Sorry, Teme. That's Tayuya, a messenger creature of Sakura's. She's probably going to make up some story to get me in trouble with her old man. And then he'll tell my old man and he'll kick my ass for sure. Good God, this sucks." He mumbled bitterly, sitting down and groaning again. Sasuke knelt beside him.

"I'll talk to her for you. She'll probably come looking for me and I'll persuade her not to do anything stupid. She'll listen to me." He stated, smiling. Naruto glanced up and gave a faint smile.

"Thanks, Sasuke-Teme." He stated. Sasuke saw his best friend's smile but not the glint in his eyes. His eyes were all evil, pools of loathing darkness. _'This is turning out better than I ever imagined! What a gullible fool!' _He thought with a laugh.

With Sakura

Sakura opened her eyes, hatred gleaming in them. Tayuya had sent her the directions. She stretched her wings, readying for flight. She hopped off the tip of the tower, nose-diving toward the pavement. She flapped hard and took off into the skies, high above the vision of the silly mortals below. She glared down at them. "If that fox does anything I'll personally see to it that this entire continent burns into a large floating pile of ash." She murmured before heading off to take back what rightfully belonged to her.

End

So far the answers are yes, yes, and no. My parents won't buy me any pudding! I wish I had pudding! Oh well, I'll make jello instead. The end is coming up people! Until then!


	15. War

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Fourteen: War

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (If you must falter be wise)_

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. He then perked up and looked at the windowsill. There, in his hood with a scythe, was Kakashi. Tonny and Tanny hovered near his shoulders. Sasuke blinked, confused by their arrival. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" He asked. Kakashi wasn't looking, or listening, to him. His gaze was trained on the blond Halfling by his side.

"What are your plans, little fox?" He asked coldly, eyes trapped on the clear blue of the whiskered child. A grin came to Naruto's lips. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kakashi snapping, "I won't take 'Nothing' for an answer. Everyone knows what clever little things you foxes can be."

Naruto chuckled and turned on his heels, walking away. His tail swayed behind him lazily, his arms linked together against his back. He then turned and looked at Kakashi with a charming, wide grin that revealed his white teeth. "I can't answer the question then, Kakashi. If I say 'Nothing' you'll be suspicious but if I were to say I were then you'd try to force it out of me. It's a lose-lose situation for me." He sighed, shaking his head in feigned disappointment. A deep, animalistic growl erupted from Kakashi's throat.

"Are you planning to sabotage the current plans of Sakura-Sama?! If you are then you must surely wish to see a war take place between the realms. Your existence itself is a direct contradiction to all codes and regulations! Should you upset the balance anymore then you'll surely be put to death, you disgusting little mutt!" Kakashi snapped harshly. Naruto's smile faded, his eyes turning red. His teeth seemed to point more. His nails lengthened. His whiskers darkened, becoming much more prominent on his cheeks.

"If you don't bite your tongue, Kakashi, I'll beat you like your mother did! Or, better yet, I'll tear off the wings of your lovely little mortician's daughter before you have a chance to spar words with her! Would you like that, Kakashi?! Would you?!" He snapped, his voice becoming warped and hoarse. Sasuke shuddered at the energy seeming to vibrate from Naruto's very bones. Kakashi threw one arm in front of himself as Naruto jumped into the air, plowing right into him. The two crashed threw the glass and began to fall. Sasuke darted over to the window sill, Tanny and Tonny now hovering near him, as the trio watched the scene unfurling below them.

Kakashi's wings came out, a pale silver color that matched with his hair. He flapped hard, trying to stay airborne. Naruto's fangs and claws were burrowed deeply into his arm, crimson blood dripping to land in the dirt. Naruto was growling like a crazed beast, dragging and ripping at Kakashi's skin through the torn fabric of his shirt sleeve. Kakashi twirled himself and threw Naruto to the ground. The fox merely turned himself and landed on his feet, crouching down like the animal he was. "Showing your true colors now, eh, Halfling?" Kakashi laughed venomously, smirking wickedly at the snarling monster.

"We need to stop this!" Sasuke snapped, looking up at Tanny. Tonny was getting excited and yelling at Kakashi to rip Naruto apart. Tanny seemed decently tame, looking between the competitors worriedly. She turned to him, her eyes alive with her fears. "Can't you do something about of this, Tanny?!" Her eyes welled with tears at his harsh tone. With a snap of his fingers, Kakashi's scythe appeared in his grasp. Kakashi and Naruto were about to go at it.

"Kakashi! Stop!" Sasuke jerked and looked toward the old tree in Naruto's front yard. Resting on the very tip of one branch, green eyes shimmering with rage and contempt, stood Sakura. A harsh wind was whipping around her, sending her hair around her head like aggravated snakes. Her wings were spread out like an angered raven. Her lips were set in a straight line.

"Sakura, thank God you showed up! You can make all this pointless fighting stop!" Sasuke stated happily, a smile turning up his lips. Sakura's eyes remained hard and stony on him. He twitched, his smile faltering as he stared up at her. She growled lowly, her teeth visible.

"Sasuke…Shut the hell up!" She hissed flatly. Sasuke felt a sharp, painful stab at his heart. Why was Sakura being so cold to him? Sure he'd come to help out Naruto and hang out at his party, but that wasn't cause for her to be so unforgiving, was it? "Kakashi, step down this instant. This fight…Is between me and the bastard fox." She stated, floating gracefully to the ground. Kakashi growled bitterly but hopped back, his weapon disappearing with his forced surrender.

Naruto began laughing in that deep, twisted rumbling voice. "You think you can beat me, Demon Princess?! What a laughable plight!" He mocked loudly, his eyes watching her with humor. They began to return blue. Suddenly a loud crackle echoed in the air around them all and a small cut appeared on Naruto right cheek, right below his last whisker. Blood began to slowly ooze free of it. In Sakura's hand a whip had materialized. Naruto's eyes retreated to the bright crimson, their rage trapped on the rabbit girl threatening him.

"I usually use this to hunt souls, train new arrivals and teach Kiba how to mind his little sister's privacy, but I've never used it to remind a demon of its proper place. And now, Fox, either get on your knees and beg my forgiveness or prepare to suffer a horrible death." She ordered, her head high and body erect. A wicked grin turned up Naruto's lips, revealing his teeth, still slightly colored with Kakashi's blood.

"Make me, bitch!"

…

Kiba walked up the corridors of the Arrival Dock swiftly. "Hello, Master Kiba." One maid stammered nervously, bowing as he passed. He ignored her and walked up to the Gatekeepers. The two males looked over at him before bowing as well.

"Hayate, Genma, open the Living Gate immediately! That bastard Halfling is causing quite an uproar and I need to tend to my little sister." He snapped loudly. Both nodded, one letting out a small cough, and they rushed over to the large metal gates. The black metals was twisted and snared, looking like a cage of thorns. At the top was a red rose, spread open and willingly embracing. In the center was a small gem. The gem scanned the people entering from the human realm. It would write and print an immediate record of the person's entire life for the Judges of the Court to glance over and question them on. It shimmered a bright blue, signifying the entrance code had been but in, and a small creaking echoed as the gates parted to permit him exit. The vine crawled back, brushing against each other and letting out an ear splitting screeching.

Kiba growled, not wanting to wait the time it took the gates to separate and permit others escape from below. He glared at the gatekeepers. "We can't do anything about it. Just hold your horses, Kiba-Sama." Genma stated bluntly, switching the sides the toothpick he always had in his mouth from the right to the left side. The gates came to a halt, shaking the ground. A young maid toppled over and fell, her skirt going up and revealing her panties. Kiba took a quick glance before letting his jet black wings out and taking off for the human realm.

…

The fight was over. The winner had been revealed. The loser…Would the loser now die. Without thinking, Sasuke jumped over the side. He was still in his Shinagami form. His wings spread out and kept him from crashing to the earth and dying. He ran to the defeated party, fear turning his stomach inside out. "Sakura!" For the love of God, one of her wings had been ripped clean off! He knew losing wings killed an angel, but what of a demonic Shinagami? Could that kill them too? Sakura had implied it, but he never imagined this.

Naruto was back to normal. He didn't show the slightest signs of remorse. He laughed darkly, a small chuckle that caused his chest to heave a little, then turned and retreated to his house. Kakashi was already to stop the bleeding wing, pushing his own dark robe to it. Blood was running freely from the dark fabric. Sakura's eyes were glazed and half closed, like when Sasuke had found her burning inside her own mind. She was gazing past them. Sasuke was getting sick with the amount of blood still raining down from Kakashi's cloak. Kakashi looked at him. "Our wings are like a humans tongue. You know how if you bite off the tip it bleeds until you die? That's what are wings are like." He explained, as if sensing the unasked question.

"Sakura!" Someone screamed as they rushed over. Sasuke was shoved aside by the other person. He was about to snap at the newcomer to back off, but he recognized him almost immediately. It was Kiba, the male Shinagami that Satan had adopted as his son and thereby making he and Sakura brother and sister.

"Kiba." She whispered weakly. A low growl came from Kiba and he glared at Kakashi. Kakashi met his gaze with a guilty look.

"Take her back below this instant! Take her lost wing! There is still a chance of saving her!" He snapped. Kakashi nodded and picked Sakura up, a small cry of pain coming from her parted lips. Tanny and Tonny grabbed the damaged wing and the group disappeared. Kiba turned and looked at Sasuke, a scowl and glare in place. "So you're the mortal who stole my sister's heart. I'll be back to tell you of her status." He stated flatly before he too disappeared. Sasuke opened his mouth and then closed it, looking at the pool of blood from where Sakura had just previously been.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." He whispered, looking up at the starry sky. He wanted to pray for her, but felt it would do him no good. What was the point? She was Satan's daughter. Didn't that mean that God had forsaken her years ago?

TBC

Yup, it was a fight! Also, I'd like to thank mangamaniacgurl and kattylin for the virtual pudding! My mom read the reviews over my shoulder and bought me SnackPacks! So, thanks to these two marvelous people, you can expect this story to be rockin' your worlds! Next time you'll see the more shoved along outcome! Until then!


	16. Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Fifteen: Reality

_Your mind's in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind's in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

It had been almost a week since Sasuke last saw Sakura, Kakashi, or any one from that realm. Naruto acted like the fight between he and Sakura never occurred. Nobody left him be about it. Without Sakura, Karin had made hundreds of attempts to convince Sasuke back to her. He didn't even bat an eyelash. He was more worried about the sudden disappearance of his love. Was she that badly hurt or just avoiding him? He sighed as he flopped down on his bed, enjoying his day off school to think about what his next course of action was. He looked down at his right wrist. The bracelet was see through, revealing his pale wrist to him for the first time in weeks. Sasuke stared, wide eyed, at the transparent trinket on his wrist. Was this Naruto's doing? He sat up immediately and rushed down the stairs, nearly falling and injuring himself. He ignored May's questions as he quickly slipped on his tennis shoes and took off running. He was going to see Naruto and find out what his plans were.

…

Kakashi looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands, unable to speak. "Are you being serious, Lord Minato?" He asked softly, his hand with the paper shaking like a leaf. He knew that Minato spoiled his only son, the Halfling beast called Naruto, but he never thought that his clever fox brain would lead him to this devious little thing. "You know this goes against all the rules that Lord Satan and his ancestors put in place, don't you? A war could be held over this." He tried to persuade.

Minato chuckled. He and Naruto looked identical, aside for the whiskers. Not only that but Minato had this certain air about him that made you want to befriend him and punch him in the face…All at once. "I am not kidding, Kakashi-San. I'm not out stepping any boundaries, besides. Little Sakura's engagement hasn't even announced to the public yet. It's not really all that legitimate." He stated with a nonchalant wave of his hand. Kakashi had to bite his tongue to keep from letting any curses slip from his mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me, Minato-San. I will not stand aside and watch you do this to me." Kakashi jolted up and glanced over at where the annoyed yet struggling voice came from. Sakura was walking over. Her injured wing dragged lifelessly on the ground, the soft black feathers tearing at the ends. She had a white wrap around her bosom and stomach. One leg was wrapped up to the knee and the other down from it. She wore a short blue skirt and nothing else. It was a good thing she had those wraps on.

Kakashi jumped over and rushed over, taking her into his arms. "Sakura-Sama, you're still too badly hurt to be moving around. Please, go rest and allow Kiba-Sama and I to handle this." He pleaded softly. Her eyes locked on Kiba, a scowl on her pretty face. He glanced up, eyes half opened.

"When we you planning to tell me this?! You dirty bastard! You've betrayed me before and now you'll do it again! You'll do it again and feel no remorse! I'll kill you if you do it! I swear I will!" She screamed, trying to rip herself free of Kakashi's arms. Kiba sighed, took the paper Kakashi had abandoned and looked it over. He then looked back up at Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but it's for your own good." And with that, ignoring the screaming sobs of his younger sister, he signed the document.

…

Sasuke waited impatiently for own of the maids to answer the door. He tapped his foot. He glanced back down. The bracelet was still see through but also partially visible. Finally a young maid with brown hair that fell in curly waves over her shoulders answered. He made his demand to see Naruto. 'I'm sorry, but the Young Master has company right now." She stated as calmly as she could. Sasuke knew she was being unsettled by his intense gaze. Many girls had this reaction when he looked at them.

"I couldn't care less. You'll lead me to him and I'll talk to him or you'll regret it later." Sasuke normally didn't threaten girls but he needed to see Naruto now. If everything was ruined because of him he had the rights to pound him into the dust. She nodded frantically and let him in. He followed her to the Common's room, as Naruto called it. Basically it was the living room. She bowed and then ran off fearfully. Sasuke wondered if his threat had been that terrible or if she feared Naruto's wrath. Did she know what Naruto really was, too?

Sasuke slowly opened the door and looked in. It was very dark, one dim lamp on. Beside for the lack of light he could see some form of movement on the couch. He stepped foreword a little and felt his blood turn icy in his veins. Naruto had Hyuuga Hinata hoisted up in his lap and his long fangs were buried deep into her pale throat. Her eyes were wide, glazed with slight horror and pain. Her mouth hung open, soft and shaky gasps for air exiting her lips. Her hands clung to his shirt, the knuckles turning white with the force which she was applying. One of Naruto's hands was resting at the back of her head, keeping her head tilted so he could continue his savage biting. The other was holding on to her buttock, keeping the rest of her body in place. "What the Hell?" Sasuke whispered in horror, stepping back. Naruto's eyes snapped open, their crimson hue greeting Sasuke with a predatorily glint. He pulled away from Hinata and her body fell limp into him.

He rested her down, her eyes closing slowly, and kissed her nose sweetly. He then turned his flaming eyes on the Uchiha watching in shock. He began walking toward him and Sasuke made a mad dash for the door. It slammed shut, do to some invisible force. Sasuke turned just in time for Naruto to grab the crown of his head and forehead between his taloned fingers. He jerked Sasuke's head back and sunk his teeth into his flesh. Sasuke tried to shove him away or yell for help, but he found himself unable to move. It took another four minutes before he was released to fall to the wooden floor with a painful thump. Naruto wiped his lips on the back of his hands and knelt down, looking surprisingly sad. His eyes returned to blue. "I'm sorry about this, Teme, but this is how things work."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked weakly, his voice just barely a whisper. Naruto ran a hand through his golden bangs and looked at Hinata. A sorrowful smile came to his lips. He then looked back down at Sasuke.

"A demon must come tp this world and live here until they find their eternal mate. Then, they have to take their lover's life and give it to their best human friend. That was why Sakura was so desperate to keep you and I separated. Now, I've given you an extra five years. I've given you Hinata-Chan's five years." He stated calmly before standing. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, swimming with tears. He threw the doors open and screamed for help. He claimed that Sasuke passed out and Hinata had stopped breathing. Sasuke began to fade in and out of the darkness. Only one thought rang through his head as he faded.

'_Sakura.'_

TBC

Next chapter's the last…But their will be an epilogue AND a sequel. I hope to see you all in both the Eppy and the second. Also, on Wednesday Gunslinger shall be making it's grand entrance on InsanitykillZ's account! Until then!


	17. Changed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Sixteen: Changed

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Disturbia)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

The sun was dying the sun a beautiful array of oranges, pinks and reds. Sasuke watched this all through the glass window of the taxi he was currently residing on. He'd been rushed to the hospital with Hinata. The doctors told him he passed out due to lack of sleep. He was given the advice to try and spend the weekend's resting and sent on his merry way. Hinata was found to be poisoned. The puncture wounds on both she and Sasuke were gone before Naruto even summoned the maids to call for help. Hinata's home was being searched for any types of toxic products or poisons. Her father would most likely be arrested.

"So that bastard gets his happily ever after while I get stuck here on Earth." He mumbled softly, looking out the window. He saw a happy couple walk by. He saw Sakura's face flash by him, her eyes on fire with her usually wild nature, the wind whipping her hair around like t before the fight. She was smiling in a mischievous way and her skirt was riding up her pale thighs. She was tilted on her left knee, arms resting on her knees and holding her head up. She was resting her foot, the left, on a block of some sort. The other was just straightened out. She looked completely at ease yet had a devilish glow to her. She looked relaxed yet planning something and he loved it. The way her eyes shined at the consideration of her slow forming scheme was completely intoxicating. She was perfect, demonic but also almost too angelic, and Sasuke realized his heart was hammering roughly at the thought that he might never see her again.

The taxi halted in front of his home and he could tell Itachi and Mayumi had left again. It was their anniversary and Itachi was planning to propose. It felt like another quick jab to his poor heart. His own secret engagement was going to be coming to an end soon enough. He found the door unlocked. They hadn't left that long ago then and knew he'd be home before dark. He dropped his shoes and darted upstairs. He opened his door and froze. Sakura sat on his windowsill, looking quite sad. "Sasuke-Kun." She murmured as their eyes locked.

In a matter of seconds Sasuke took her tightly into his arms. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, her fingers tightly secured around his shirt. One arm was around her waist and the other was lost in her long pastel locks. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you when you warned me. I shouldn't have gone." He whispered, not wanting to let her go.

"It's almost over Sasuke-Kun." She stated softly. He could feel her tears on his shoulder, wetting the flesh beneath the cotton fabric. He glanced down at the bracelet that connected them. It was almost gone. It was disappearing the longer they stood there. They couldn't change it. She'd be forced to move on. "I don't want to let you go. If I let go you'll forget me. You'll have to. I don't want to share you. I don't want to lose you too!" She sobbed. He closed his eyes, wishing he could block out the rest of the world.

"For now, let's pretend that nothings wrong. We've exchanged our vows, we've changed our rings and we're waiting. We can kiss now, to prove that we belong to each other. I may now kiss the beautiful bride." He stated softly. She looked at him, eyes swimming. He cupped the side of her face, tilted it up a little longer and kissed her softly. She leaned in only slightly. The sun was fading. As it did, his sight of the bracelet and Sakura disintegrated. She was crying again and the feel of her against him was fading away. She was gone soon, as the sun dipped under the ground and left the world dark. He opened his eyes and stood there, looking at the fading silver dust that was now Sakura. "I love you." He whispered softly. He didn't get an answer.

The next morning his teacher informed the class that Sakura had died in a recent plane cash while heading home to visit family. The minute she was gone Karin was trying to convince Sasuke to see her again. She latched on, tried to kiss, cuddled, and wouldn't stop bugging him. Sasuke ignored her. "That little girl deserved it, Sasuke-Kun. It's a sign that we were meant to be!" She gushed and he froze, eyes narrowed slits on her.

His hand collided with the side of her face, sending her spinning into the ground. She grabbed the side of her face, eyes pooling with tears. "Don't speak of her like you knew her. Don't at like she ever did anything wrong. I fucking loved her and her only! Back off you whore! I don't need your fake love any more." He whispered harshly, his eyes hard and emotionless. She stayed there and cried as he walked off.

"All my life, I'll never love another like I loved you."

END

This is the end…UNTIL I POST THE EPILOUGE!!!! Until then!


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Epilogue: Your Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"Sasuke-Kun." Her voice sounded deliciously pained. As if the sight of him made her heart throb and shiver and quake. He didn't turn to face her. She wasn't really there. She was just a figment of his imagination. A little mirage designed to make him realize the meds weren't working. Then again, when did they ever complete the task of ridding her from his mind? Not yet and he had decided they never would. "Oh, Sasuke-Kun!" She gasped out in that gorgeous pitch. He could just see the emerald eyes wide with tears and silent pleading, the rosy lips hung open as she cried out and the soft pink locks framing her face elegantly as she cried out to him. So beautiful. So angelic. Such a demonic, hideous, beautiful, cruel thing she was.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He turned and faced her. Those lips turned upward in a graceful arc, a smile he came to love and long to see every day. Her eyes gleamed a brighter color at her joy of his attention. "Oh Sasuke-Kun, you finally looked at me again." She mused happily, reaching out to touch him. He knew how it always worked. Her hand would faze through him, leaving them both bitter and heartbroken.

"You aren't real, Sakura. You're just an illusion I've come up with to keep myself from forgetting you." He stated harshly and her hand froze. Her eyes widened in horror at his words. She tilted her head downward, long pink bangs hiding her tempting eyes from his view. A little cloud appeared beside her. His eyes widened, because this was not a normal occurrence to his maniac episodes.

_And seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Standing beside her was her loyal assistance, Kakashi. He wore the long black cloak that he had always worn in the past. His scythe was in his right hand, a watch in the left. "Sakura-Sama, time is running out. Does he understand?" He asked softly, indicating the dark haired male staring at them in sheer alarm.

She looked up tearfully. "No, he doesn't. Time is up and now we'll never have our happily ever after." She whispered softly. She reached out and her hand touched his cheek, caressing the pale flesh. If she wasn't real, her hand wouldn't be able to reach him. "Our time is up now." She murmured before taking her hand back. His heart began to break as her black wings cascaded from her back, the tips gently flickering on the cold white tile.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He tried to grab at her but she was starting to float. "No! Don't leave me again! Don't you dare!" He screamed, gripping at her frantically. The doctors and nurses rushed in. He glared at them all, swinging his arm to try and shield himself from their reaching arms. "No! Get away from me! She's here; I know she really is this time!" He screamed as they tried to subdue him. One doctor tackled him down while a few nurses grabbed his arms and legs. He continued to thrash about, despite him being straddled by the medical team.

Kakashi looked frantically between the cool and calm Sakura to the frantic and crazy Sasuke. She smiled, snapping her fingers. He looked at her. She smiled. "Kakashi, I've been waiting five years for him. I will not be denied again. And from the looks of it, neither will he." She purred softly, her eyes warm and loving on the boy being stuck with needle after needle of anesthetics. "He'll be dead soon. Take his soul and bring it bellow. I'll be getting his outfit finalized." She stated before waving and disappearing. Kakashi watched her disappear then watched as the doctors tried to subdue the enraged and annoyed raven haired teen. It took a good ten minutes but finally his head lolled to the side and his eyes closed. His heart stopped. Kakashi sighed.

"So she shut down his systems reaction time to the meds so that they'd over dose him. At least she's smart enough so it looks like malpractice and his brother can sue for some money. He'll be happy about that." He murmured before lifting his scythe and bringing it down just at the young male's heart. His soul crawled out, weaving in a pale silver mist around his blade. "Best hurry and get him back down." He murmured, flying away before the soul could materialize.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my-ay-ay, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah_

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to regather his thoughts. He had seen her. She had touched him. He shot up and looked around. He wasn't in his room with its all white décor. He was in a room with a large bed, which he was on, draped with dark purple bedding. A long black veil fell over the bed, making it slightly darker The room was all dark purple, the walls and other furnishings the same dark hue. The only thing that wasn't purple was a large black desk with a leather chair. Someone sat there.

The chair slowly turned and he froze. Long, flowing bubble gum locks. Dark, mischievous jade orbs. The milky white skin that was soft as velvet. Rosy lips turned upward in a beautiful yet almost cruel smile. "Welcome to the Underworld, Sasuke-Kun." She hummed in that delicious voice he'd missed so much.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

He looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled and stood, walking toward him. She wore a long black dress with white cuffs at the wrist and edges of the skirt. A white ribbon that was tied into a bow in the back hugged around her waist. She pulled back the veil and crawled over to him, settling in his lap. "Sasuke-Kun, I'm sorry you had to die like that. But I made sure it was painless for you. Please don't get mad." She whispered softly, gently resting her hands on his shoulders.

Sasuke pulled her closer and crashed his lips to hers. She blinked before leaning into it. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck, pressing her body to his. He smirked into the kiss. They broke away and they smiled at each other. "I missed you so much." He whispered, letting one of his hands tangle in her hair. She giggled lightly.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"You're stuck with me now, darling. I hope you don't mind." She hummed. He chuckled and lightly kissed her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled deeply into the crook of his neck. "I'm not letting you get away from me ever again so you'd best get ready for the long run."

"I could say the exact same to you. Now, once we're done here, I believe I have some unfinished business with a certain blond haired demon fox." He growled into the top of her head. Sakura laughed lightly. "I'll have to pay him back the Hell he's given us."

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

END

The sequel will be up soon enough! I hope you approved of this ending until I get the next one up. I would like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed and favorite this story. I'll have the sequel up post haste! Until then!


End file.
